EL HERMANO PERDIDO
by Elenanym
Summary: Antes de un James-Lilly, hubo un Narcisa-James,que pasaria si el pasado de Narcisa vuelve, para darle donde mas duele. Y ese pasado que tiene que ver con Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDOS**

Era una noche calurosa en Prive Drive, y en una esquina había una sombra que vestía una capa de color negro. Esa sombra observaba de lejos caminar a un muchacho moreno cuyo pelo indomable le caracterizaba, y de complexión fuerte, de unos 17 años que le recordaba, aun chico que le había hecho vibrar en la adolescencia antes que una pelirroja se lo arrebatara.

Segui mirándole, mientras recordaba el peor momento de su vida y eso que había tenido unos cuanto…

**FLASH BACK**

_Una muchacha rubia de una belleza fría, de ojos azules herencia de los Black, delgada, menuda, ni muy baja ni muy alta, vistiendo el uniforme del mejor colegio de Inglaterra y del mudo de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts._

_Ella pertenecía a Slytherin una de las cuatro casa que constituida el colegio. En ella eran admitidos todos los que poseían sangre limpia y eran ambiciosos aunque, ellos no eran tontos pero poseían una gran astucia y inteligencia. Ella cumplía dos de las tres exigencias, era de la noble y ancestral familia Black, con lo cual era de sangre limpia y era ambiciosa, siempre ambicionaba tener más dinero, no le importaba el poder sino el dinero y su posición en la sociedad, tampoco le importaba la pureza de la sangre ya que pensaba que todo el poseyera magia era digno de ser mago._

_Su familia era algo aparte, ellos solo ambicionaba el poder y seguían a un loco que se hacia llamar Lord Voldermort, porque creían firmemente que en la pureza de sangre se encontraba el poder. Aunque en un principio su familia se sintió orgullosa porque había ido a parar a Slytherin, su concepción de ella era muy distinta, era la menor de tres hermanas, y nunca la escuchaba nadie, ella hacia lo que le decían y se encontraba encerrada en una jaula de oro. Nunca se le ocurrió ir en contra de ellos, porque siempre le proporcionaba lo que ella necesitaba dinero, y más dinero, por lo que su familia nunca llego a conocerla. Solo una persona le escucho y de la cual se acabo enamorando, James Potter._

_James Potter también venia de una familia ancestral, pero eran considerados traidores a la sangre, ya que defendían a todos los sangres mestizas, mezcladas y medio humanos que según ellos eran nobles de corazón. Todos los Potter fueron a parar a Gryffindor desde tiempos inmemorables al igual que los Black fueron a para a Slytherin, solo dos Black fueron a para a esa casa, los cuales eran considerados las ovejas negras de la familia: su querida hermana Andrómeda y el primo Sirius al cual tenia mucho aprecio_

_Los Gryffindor eran gente valientes y audaces nunca temían a nada ni a nadie._

_Ahora ella tenía un problema muy grave porque estaba enamorada de James Potter, pero estaba prometida a Lucius Malfoy, además de encontrarse embarazada de James. Ellos eran enemigos naturales desde que entraron el colegio nunca se llevaron bien, y ella fue testigo de ello, porque era 3 años mayores que ellos, y observaba de lejos lo que se hacían mutuamente._

_Ahora a sus 17 años y en su ultimo curso se encontraba en ese embrollo y no se arrepentía ya que amaba a James como a nadie, pero como hacer para que ese niño viviera, ya que si se enteraba su familia harían matar la niño y ese niño fue fruto del amor del único amor verdadero que sentía en su corazón. Tampoco quería que se enterara James, porque desbarataría todos sus planes de riqueza que le ofrecía los Malfoys-Black._

_Mientras pensaba en como iba a solucionar ese embrollo una mano la hizo entrar a la fuerza a un aula vacía al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca y le señalaba con el dedo que estuviera callada. Era James que insonorizo el aula y le dijo:_

_-Dime que no es verdad que te has prometido a Lucius Malfoy- la muchacha no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y mira hacia el suelo-¡¡DILO!!-grita un James encolerizado, la muchacha asiente con la mirada aun en el suelo, mientras James pega un puñetazo a la pared haciéndose daño en los nudillos._

_-Me ha obligado mi familia, pero yo te quiero a ti- mientras decía eso unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos_

_-MENTIRA, SI MI QUISIERAS TE HABRIAS ENFRENTADO A TU FAMILIA COMO LO HIZO ANDROMEDA POR TED- la chica empezó a llorar cada vez con mas fuerzas y en su interior sabia que tenia razón, pero era débil, cobarde y egoísta._

_-Soy cobarde, y te he amado con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora debes dejarme ir. Tu sabias cuando comenzamos esta historia que nuca podríamos ser felices, nuestras familias se odian-llorando desconsolada_

_-Ven conmigo, escapa conmigo, cásate conmigo- dice James levantándole el mentón para mirarle a los ojos_

_-No-decía mas tranquilamente externamente, pero internamente su corazón se debatía entre la declaración de James y su ambición. _

_-Te estas debatiendo interiormente te conozco Cissy, pero ya se que eligieras, porque esa es tu ambición, pero escúchame bien, porque va a ser la ultima vez que te lo diga, te amo, te dejare ir y nunca mas voy a volver a acercarme a ti, esa es tu decison ya la has tomado- y dándose la vuelta James sale del aula, dejando en el suelo y abatida a una Narcisa que ya había empezado a aceptar su destino de infelicidad._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Perdida en sus pensamientos, una mano inconsciente tocaba su abdomen, susurrando el nombre de James, oyó un PLOP, pero no le preocupo sabia quien era, una de las tres personas que sabia su secreto, y seguía apoyándola en secreto, su hermana Andrómeda.

-¿Sigues viniendo aquí? Como te pille tu marido no se que te va a hacer, pero nada bueno no.-dijo mirándole la espada.

-Ya no me importa lo que me valla a hacer, me ha violado, me ha ofrecido al señor tenebroso, me ha torturado…, te sigo contando.

-No, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, siempre vienes a mi cuando te dejan para el arrastre, para que Draco no vea, según tu, lo débil que es su madre. Porque no abandonas a Lucius y te enfrentas a la vida, porque que yo sepa ya es hora de que seas feliz, ya has recibido muchos palos, la vida se ha cobrado caro tu error.

-Per mi hijo debe tener todo lo que yo tuve.

-Olvidate de eso, ¿la vida no te a enseñado nada Cissy?, eres infeliz por elegir el camino mas fácil, y yo ahora te voy a enseñar algo que no quiero que se te olvide nunca-volteándola para que le viera la cara-Lo importante no es el dinero, sino lo que te hace como persona, tu misma te has vendido al diablo por tu ambición al dinero, utiliza tus armas de Black.

Narcisa pensaba e silencio y sabia que su hermana tenia razón, pero como deajr a su hjo allí, sin protección. Esa noche cuando volvió a casa se encontró un panorama que nunca había visto a su hijo tirado en la alfombra como un perro, ese blanco natural que tenia en su piel se encontraba morado y rojo. Corrió al lado de su hijo, no sabia lo qe había pasado ero tendría que averiguarlo, aplicándole un enérvate

-Hijo que ¿ha pasado?-limpiándole la cara

-Mama, vete no debes verme así- decía un Draco muy agitado.

-Tonterías eres mi hijo, te he limpiado hasta el culo.- mirándole a los ojos que había heredado de la familia Black, pero que hora no de ellos estaba medio cerrado

-papa me pego, lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo desde que le dije que no me uniría al Señor Tenebroso hace ya tres años-desviando, para evitar la inquisitoria qué le lanzaba su madre

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-decía una Narcisa atormentada porque ya hacia tres años estaba ocurriendo y no se había dado ni cuenta

-No quería que me vieses así, débil-confesando a su madre n esos momento- no me importa la pureza de sangre y esas tonterías, solo me importa el dinero y la posición.

Ahora si veía el daño que le había hecho a su hijo por sus propias ideas, debía repáralo, y sabia como. Después de curar las heridas a su hijo, y dejándolo dormido, se apareció en casa de su hermana, para dejar atrás la vida que no solo destruyo la suya sino que también la de su hijo.

Mientras en una tierra muy lejana, más concretamente España, una divinidad se preparaba para ir a casa de su padrino Remus Lupin, siendo ayudado por su gran amiga Nymphadora Tonks, le comentaba:

-Estoy ansioso por empezar, todavía no me han dicho en que consiste la misión, solo se que es en Hogwarts, ¿será que seré el nuevo o nueva profesor de las artes oscuras?-decía mientras se reía, ya que era un chico muy risueño su pelo era castaño tirando a claro y muy rebelde, sus ojos eran azules como el hielo de claros y su cuerpo era el de un atleta, espaldas anchas, cintura estrechas, glúteos bien formados y unas piernas largas. En definitiva era bello, todo en el era bello.

-Pues no se de que se tratara tu misión, pero me alegro que vengas a vivir Inglaterra, así podre pasar mas tiempo con mi mejor amigo.-le decía una Tonks muy ilusionada

Lo dos tenían 21 años y el era una divinidad de los antiguos griegos, ella era una metamorfomaga, los dos eran aurores, lo que los diferenciaba en ese momento era que el estudio en España y ella En Inglaterra.

En su labor de prepara la maleta se sitio tan concentrado, ya que estaban en completo silencio, que no vio como un calcetín sucio volaba hacia su cabeza

-¡¡EH!! Mi cabeza-ahora su amiga se encontraba en el suelo riéndose de el, cuando se despisto volvió a tirarle la pareja del otro, pero esta vez lo esquivo con gran maestría-eres un guarro y desordenado, vaya higiene, esto parecía un cochinera cuando llegue, pero ya lo arregle decía Tonks con gran orgullo

-Si, vale Tonks lo que tu digas-decía el chico a la metamorfomaga, ya que como todos los hombres no reconocería nunca su grado de desorden y falta de higiene-vamos al avión que llegamos tarde

Saliendo ya de la habitación que había estado viviendo duran los tres años que estudio la carrera

**Notas de autor:** No se com me habrá salido, pero soy muy nueva en esto, me gustari que me dejaseis un RR o algo para saber como tantaer el terreno, ya que siempre he dicho que no se escribir. Besos.

Nym


	2. LA VISITA INESPERADA

**LA VISITA INESPERADA**

Andrómeda Black, si como lo habéis oído Black, ya que, aunque era considerada por su propia familia una traidora pero seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte y orgulloso de los Black, se encontraba dando vueltas por el salón de su casa, no podía dormir y se había preparado un tila para ver si con eso se tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para que le diera sueño. Cuando oyó un golpe seco en la entrada de la casa. Agarro fuertemente su varita y se dirigió hacia ella, sabia que tenia que ser alguien conocido ya que la casa estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, pero aun así, en tiempos de guerra no se debía bajar la guardia, y mucho menos cuando su loca hermana Bella se encontraba suelta, ya que, el encantamiento dejaba ver la casa a todo aquel que tuviera su sangre, o la de su marido, o simplemente se lo permitiera ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí tirada en el suelo tirada se encontraba su hermana pequeña y encima de ella se encontraba un chico de no mas de 17 años, dormido o inconsciente, ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta su estado. Ese chico que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, pero aun así pudo apreciar su parecido con Lucius, deduciendo así que era su sobrino Draco. Veía como Narcisa abrazaba con infinita ternura aquel cuerpo mal trecho que había sido curado lo mejor posible.

Mientras, por las escaleras, bajaba corriendo un Ted Tonks y varita en mano, ya que al igual que su mujer escucho el golpe seco, y se quedo tan sorprendido como su mujer de ver quien era la que había echo tanto ruido.

Ted levanto el cuerpo se Draco y lo llevo a la habitación de invitados, siendo seguido muy de cerca de Narcisa y su mujer. Ninguna hablaba, pero no era necesario que hablase, sabían lo que ocurría, porque más de una vez Narcisa había aparecido por casa de su hermana en el mismo estado Draco. Ya en la habitación Andrómeda reviso a su sobrino, ya que era medimaga y podía hacer mejor trabajo que su hermana. Y hablando por primera vez desde que llego a esa casa:

-Le ha pegado, le ha estado pegando durante tres años y no lo sabia-decía llorando-no se como no me había dado cuenta, e intentado proteger a mi hijo de Lucius todo lo que podía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no ha servido para nada, porque también tenia que haberlo protegido de mi-decía un desconsolada Narcisa, hablando muy bajito para que no se despertara su hijo

Las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación miraban con gran pena a la rubia. Entonces Ted caminado despacio hacia su cuñada la abrazo, mientras que su mujer seguía con la labor de curar al enfermo.

Mientras tanto en un avión a 5.000 metros del suelo, sobrevolando el sur de Francia, se encontraban dos magos que se hacían pasar por muggles. La chica se había montado más por curiosidad mas que por necesidad y el mago porque necesitaba entrar legalmente en Inglaterra.

En estos momentos Tonks se encontraba dormitando en el brazo de su amigo que se encontraba mas tieso que una tabla de planchar.

-Como no te regales me va dar tortícolis, que no estas en una escoba, estas en un aparato muggle que pesa millones de tonelada-decía una Tonks todavía apoyada en su brazo.

-Peor, la caída será mas dura-decía mientras que se ponía mas rígido aun-ya sabes que las alturas no es lo mío ni siquiera me ha gustado el Quidditch**,** por lo de volar.

-Banks, piensa en algo que te relaje como le mar, siempre te ha relajado, además todavía quedan unas horas mas de vuelo para que aterricemos. Llegaremos a las 7 de la mañana.

-Lo que usted diga Nymphadora- decía para pinchar a su amiga a ver si así se olvidaba a la altura que se encontraba.

-No me llames Nymphadora-protestaba Tonks y cambiaba el color de pelo a un rojo fuego, que no tenia nada que envidiar al de los Weasley, siendo la señal inequívoca de lo enojada que se encontraba -Vale-decía ahora con una sonrisa picarala metamorfomaga-Hermafrodito- le llamo mientras se sentaba correctamente en su asiento. Ahora le tocaba a él enfadarse, no le gustaba que le llamasen por ese nombre, el prefería que le llamase James su segundo nombre o Banks su apellido.

-Nym, no te volveré a llamar así-poniendo cara de cachorrito desamparado-¿me tocas el pelo?-decía ahora, acercando su cabeza al regazo de la metamorfomaga. Y es que siempre que le tocaba el pelo se relajaba como un cachorro.

-Bueno, por lo menos se que te dormirás-mientras le tocaba la cabeza, que no tardo en dormirse.

Al día siguiente Andrómeda hizo su rutina diaria: se levantaba y hacia la cama, ya que Ted se levantaba a las 6 par ir al ministerio. Se duchaba y bajaba con un albornoz y se hacia un café, ya que por las mañanas le era imposible comer nada, pero esa mañana no era normal, había en la cocina alguien esperándola, ese alguien era Remus Lupin.

-Buenos días Remus, quieres algo de desayunar-decía educadamente Andrómeda

-No, gracias-declino la oferta-he venido a decirte que James llega hoy

-Si, ya lo se, mi hija viene fue a ayudarlo y acompañarlo-siguiendo con su tarea de hacer el desayuno, pero esta vez el desayuno para tres.

-Bueno, si lo sabes entonces te tengo que pedir un favor, y es que viva contigo hasta que tenga la casa en condiciones- Los mortifagos atacaron la casa de Remus hacia un mes pero los muy tontos lo hicieron en una luna llena, con lo cual no pudieron atacarle pero si destruirle parcialmente la fachada-Yo viviré mientras en Grimauld Place con Sirius.

-Lunático, creo que eso no será posible-decía mientras se debatía entre decirle que Cissy estaba en casa con Draco, o decirle cualquier escusa tonta. Ella sabia lo que el licántropo sentía por su hermana y no quería que sufriera innecesariamente.

Pero, no hizo falta que debatiera mucho, porque por la puerta de la cocina entraba Narcisa, quedándose todo en silencio como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. La primera en reaccionar fue Cissy que le extendió la mano, cosa que el licántropo rechazo y fue a abrazarla

-Te he echado de meno lobito-decía una Narcisa Malfoy devolviéndole el abrazo, muy alegre porque creía que iba ser rechazada, después de los insultos que le propino estando casada con Lucius.

Su amistad con Remus no comenzó como se esperaba, …

**Flash Back**

_Un chico de 15 años iba dando una vuelta por el castillo, ya que era verano y hacia un calor insoportable, por causa de su licantropía tenia mucho mas calor que un cuerpo normal, iba en tirantes y bermudas por el catillo, con unas zapatillas deportiva de una marca desconocida por que no tenia dinero como muchos de sus compañeros para comprar cosas de marca o gastarte dinero en una escoba que valía miles de galeones. Si le hubieran pillado vestido de esa manera le hubiera restado puntos a su casa por indumentaria indecorosa de un alumno._

_Gracias a su maldición podía tenia los cinco sentidos muy desarrollados por lo que nunca le pillaban. Esa noche oyó en la Torre de Astronomía un llanto desgarrador que le perforaba los oídos, fue corriendo hasta la torre y encontró a una Narcisa Black derrumbada, nunca hubiera pensado que un Black pudiera llorar así, de manera que se fue acercando despacio para que no se asustara, y lo que mayor impacto le hizo es que levantara la mirada cuando ya estaba cerca de ella y se le abalanzara a su cuello como si fuera una barra con pegamento, quedándose así hasta que se tranquilizo. Fue cuando el licántropo pregunto:_

_-Black ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas llorando así? _

_-No me llames Black, odio mi apellido y todo lo relacionado con el-decía hipando por el sofocón pillado-y porque llore, no te importa-decía con orgullo, como sino quisiera rebajarse a un desconocido y encima pobre._

_-Después de que te has abalanzado hacia a mi, creo que necesito una respuesta, pero veo que sobro, buenas noches Black-dijo levantándose para irse a la puerta del aula._

_-No, no te vallas-decía cogiéndole la mano-no quería ser grosera, estoy muy triste porque pertenezco a una familia que no me escucha y me van a casar con alguien sin ni siquiera consultarme, pero yo lo tengo que aceptar porque me va a reportar mucho dinero y posición social.-Estaba hablando con un desconocido, bueno no era un desconocido del todo, sobre su desastrosa vida y eso le estaba sorprendiendo. Y es que ese desconocido le inundaba una confianza sobrenatural._

_-¿Solo piensa en eso?¿ De verdad piensas que el dinero te va a hacer mas feliz?. Si tu familia te quisiera te escucharían y no te obligarían a casarte con un hombre a quien no ama, cuando uno se casa es por amor un compromiso de esas características es para toda la vida _

_-Soy cobarde, no puedo enfrentarme a ellos y me gusta el patrimonio familiar, su nobleza, su todo. Y no puedo irme ahora más que nunca_

_-La nobleza no lo da el apellido, lo da tu corazón, tus acciones, respecto al dinero, ponte a trabajar cuando salgas, no te harás rica de la noche a la mañana pero algún día llegaras, trabajando duro claro. Y… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-ella asiente-estas embarazada-dice mirándole a los ojos_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es imposible que lo sepas, estoy de un mes, aunque tu eres el licántropo puedes haberme olido-ahora el sorprendido era el-¿Cómo sabes...?_

_-Pues…, mira no te voy a engañar, pero tu debes guardar mi secreto y yo guardo el tuyo, ¿ok?, mira estoy embarazada…_

**Fin Flash back**

Para Remus el abrazo significo los recuerdos mas bonito que tenia, eran momentos dolorosos, pero bonitos.

**Flash Back**

_Un muchacho de ojos dorados, de 16 años, musculoso por su condición de licantropía y castaño, observaba una Narcisa Black de 19 años, cuando iba ver a su prometido, preguntándose cuando fue que se enamorado de esa mujer encerrada en un mundo que no le correspondía y quien fue la novia de su mejor amigo._

_-Valla Remus, me voy a preocupar si sigues mirando así a Narcisa-decía un James divertido._

_Remus pego un salto por el susto, cogiendo la varita sin llegar a empuñarla y dándose la vuelta. Pensando que nadie le había visto salir de la sala común._

_-Ja...James, esto ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó mirando el suelo_

_-Lunático, eres mi amigo que te crees, que no preocupo por ti, se que bajas cuando viene Narcisa al colegio y la espías detrás del árbol que estamos junto al lago y la miras como si estuvieras enamorado de ella, y te comprendo yo estuve enamorado de ella, es preciosa y tan delicada al mismo tiempo que te da miedo romperla, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, estoy enamorado de ella, pero ya esta prometida, y además a cambiado tanto, que ya no me mira como cuando estaba en el colegio, sino como un monstruo, que realmente es lo que soy.- mirándole a la cara_

_-Primero no eres un monstruo eres mas racional que muchos Slytherin y segundo, me pregunto ¿Cómo conoces a Narcisa sino habéis mantenido conversación alguna?_

_-Se esta haciendo tarde y anochece-dijo desviando descaradamente la conversación y pensando que si James supiese que tiene un hijo, que haría por tenerlo cerca-Si, vamos-dijo, no quería profundizar mas la conversación.-y no te preocupes nadie sabe lo que haces excepto yo_

_Pegando un suspiró Remus respira y se da cuenta que no había dado cuenta de ese detalle, mientras caminan hacia el castillo_

**Fin flash Back**

Eran las 7.15 a.m y no había nadie en la terminal del aeropuerto para recogerlo, así que decidieron ir a cas de Nym, donde mandaría a su padrino Remus una lechuza.

Llegaron sobre las 7.30, se suponía que su madrina debía estar haciendo el desayuno y la verdad es que olía de maravilla a tostadas, chocolate y café recién echo. James se guio por el olfato hasta la cocina, seguido por Tonks que se reía de cómo era prácticamente tele transportado por ese olfato perruno que parecía tener.

El momento abrazo fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos visitantes, uno de ellos fue directamente a la encimera donde había un suculento desayuno que no era para el pero que engullidla sin mirar a nadie.

Todos los de la habitación se quedaron mirando a ese chico que no había prácticamente hablado con nadie. Cuando Andrómeda se acerca y le da tal colleja que escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca.

-Hermafrodito James Banks, quien te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y engullir el desayuno que no se tuyo, por cierto,-dijo su tía mirándole enfadada-y encima hay gente delante, es que no tienes vergüenza-ya latiéndole una vena de la sien izquierda y a la cual tenia que relajar sino quería que le dieran otra colleja.

Mirando al suelo por la vergüenza que tenia dice:

-Lo siento tía, no volverá a ocurrir-levantando la mirada vio que estaba su tío allí, riéndose a mas no poder, tanto que se agarraba la tripa. Al lado suyo había una mujer que le pareció muy hermosa, y sintiendo en su interior que era unos de los rozos del rompecabezas de vida, no sabia como pero presentía que ella le podía dar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que buscaba sobre su familia, para terminar de dar sentido a su vida.-buenos días señora, lo siento por esta exhibición de glotonería, es que cuando tengo hambre, no me fijo en nadie al rededor.- decía muy risueño

Narcisa se había quedado parada, estática, ese chico no podía ser quien creía ser, pero tenia que ser, era muy parecido a su padre pero este era castaño y de complexión mucho mas fuerte, sus ojos, esos son los de la familia Black y tenia la misma sonrisa que ella cuando estaba en el colegio, llena de energía y sus ojos brillaban como los de el. En ese mismo instante quería huir, no podía estar allí, le recordaba a el. Sintió como era levemente empujada para que hablara

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?-dijo James viéndole la cara de miedo

-eh, si, si,…, esto bien y por favor llámame Narcisa-recordando que tenia que ser por primera vez valiente y no dejarse llevar ahora por su miedo, ahora no había un Lucius o una familia que la podría amedrentar. En ese mismo momento en que vio la cara de preocupación del chico, se juro que no huiría, que seria su amiga, le extendió la mano, pero el chico le dio dos besos, quedándose mas impresionada aun, se sintió volar, una sensación muy gratificante si pudiera le habría abrazado.

-Esto lo siento, es que yo soy español y allí cuando conocemos a alguien le damos dos besos, pero solo con una mujer-mujer, mujer-hombre, pero entre dos hombres no se suele hacer, a menos que seas familia-dijo, explicándose, por el error que creía que había cometido porque la mujer se había quedado ida.

Ahora la vio reírse y se relajo por completo, dándose por terminado la conversación.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **a ver que os parece este nuevo capitulo he intentado llevar a cabo lo que me aconsejaron, gracias por ser mi primera lectora **Bl4ck Rose**, y darme esos consejos; y por hay debe haber otra lectora pero, como no se como va esto todavia muy bien me gustaria que dejases un RR,porque no se si realmente me has enviado un mensaje o que, porque soy tan nueva que..., y ese autor es **Petalos-de-rosa.** De momento , he podido contestar el RR.

En el siguiente cap o al otro pondre la historia de James y Narcisa, para ver como esos dos llegaron a enamorarse en mi mente. Digo lo de, no se en que capitulo ponerlo, porque no se si traer ya a Harry o no de la casa de sus odiosos primos.

Por fa darme RR, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion, tanto si es buena o mala, asi podre mejorar como escritora, que en mi humilde opinion, siempre digo qe no se escribir.


	3. DIARIO DE UNA MADRE

**DIARIO DE UNA MADRE**

James, se encontraba ya en la habitación, que su tía le había asignado, deshaciendo la maleta. Iba de un lado para el otro, dándose mucha prisa, ya que esa misma tarde tenia que ver a su jefe, donde le asignarían su misión.

En esa maleta llevaba las fotos de sus padres adoptivos y de sus tres hermanas, porque siempre supo desde muy temprana edad que era adoptado, pero el trato de amor, respeto y los ideales de libertad y de honor que le había dado la familia Montes, no le importo lo mas mínimo ese pequeño detalle. Desde bien pequeño le contaron todo acerca de la magia y le dijeron que era un mago, pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando supo que esa familia no era una familia de magos. Años después, descubrió que su familia adoptiva fue maldecida por un mago muy poderoso, llamado Tom Riddle. Ese mago tuvo una relación con la abuela de su padre, fruto de aquella relación nació un hijo. Tom no tenia corazón y movido por su egoísmo y afán de poder lo mando matar, porque cuando un mago tenia descendencia un poco de su esencia mágica pasaba a su descendiente. Pero fue tarde, porque la mujer ya había huido con el niño a España, donde nunca fue encontrada. Movido por su cólera Tom maldijo a todos los descendientes de su propia familia a vivir sin magia y para darle mas dolor a su abuela, solo un descendiente de la tercera generación nacería con la magia de todos los antecesores a el o ella juntos, siendo imposible que viviera por tal concentración de magia. Pero, lo que no se esperaba Tom Riddle, es la ayuda dada por Dumbledore, que conocía la historia. Este no pudo devolver al magia al niño, ni que sus descendientes tuvieran el don de la magia, pero si hacer el menor daño posible haciendo que el portador de la magia familiar sobreviviera. Así nació su hermana, ella y el tenían la misma edad, y habían ido a los mismos colegios, solo se separaron cuando el fue a la academia de aurores y ella a la de pociones. Su familia no quiso saber nada de donde procedían, ya que su abuela le había contado todo sobre la maldición, porque su abuelo había echo ese acto tan deshumano. Todos se olvidaron de aquel desgraciado que no quería a su familia, solo una persona quería saber, su hermana y le había echo prometer que buscaría a su abuelo, para que le explicase porque había echo todo aquello y de donde venían.

Siguió sacando las cosas de su maleta, ya había ordenado casi todo, menos aquel libro que su día le dio sus tíos, ese libro era especial para el…

**Flash Back**

_James tenia 13 años y junto a su hermana Ann, estaba esperaban en el anden de la estación muggle para que su familia los recogiesen, porque el colegio de magos español se encontraba en Granada. Divisó a lo lejos a sus padres, pero lo que mayor sorpresa le pudo dar era ver a su tío Remus junto a su Tía Andrómeda que venia con su hija de esta, mucho más adelantados que su familia. Fue corriendo hacia ellos casi que no se daba cuenta la gente había en medio, dando un gran abrazo a su mejor amiga Nym y a sus tíos. Mas atrasada iba su hermana que había cogido el equipaje de James, pareciendo una mula de carga, y como pudo le dijo a su hermano:_

_-James como no me quites esto de encima, te juro que digo a los papas que tienes el cuello lleno de maquillaje, por que Noelia te ha echo un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de tu cuello-soltando las maletas en el suelo, produciendo un gran estruendo y que se le subiera los colores a su hermano._

_Esto produjo mucha risa a Remus, recordándole a su amigo difunto, mientras que Andrómeda miraba asombrada a su sobrino y su hija tenia una cara que no sabia como descifrar._

_-Vamos con los papas-dijo todavía mirando al suelo y levantando su equipaje del suelo-podías a verlo dicho mas bajito para que no se enterase mis tíos ¿no? –acercándosele al oído y dirigiéndose donde le esperaba su familia, dándole, una gran abrazo._

_Recibiéndoles la familia Montes con una calurosa bienvenida a los tíos de James les invitaron a cenar y a quedarse a dormir hasta que se fueran de nuevo a Inglaterra, casa que aceptaron gustosos._

_Esa noche, fue llevado a su habitación seguido por sus tíos los cuales tenían que hablar con el. Una vez sentados cómodamente cada uno:_

_-James tenemos que darte esto-dijo una Andrómeda, extendiéndole un libro color verde botella y con la marca de un serpiente en el centro del libro._

_-¿Qué es?-observan el libro con atención y llamándole la atención ese símbolo en el ceno de la portada._

_-Es el diario de tu madre-James tenia ahora latiéndole el corazón a mil por hora-y nos fue dado a nosotros par que te lo guardásemos hasta que cumplieras los 13 años, cosa que harás dentro de 5 minutos, que es d 15 de junio.-el intentaba abrirlo ahora, pero no le dejaba hacerlo una fuerza, que provenía de el objeto- no lo intentes, hasta que no sea media noche y 15 de junio no los podrás abrir-decía un Remus paciente-Ese diario describe los nueve meses de embarazos y algunos recuerdos que tu madre escribió sobre ella y tu padre. Es lo único que sabemos._

_-Bueno ahora sabré el nombre de mis padres ¿no?-decía esperanzado James_

_-Bueno, no-decía Andrómeda, viendo como su sobrino se le volvía a caer la esperanza - ya sabes que tu madre no quería que supiese su nombre y lo embrujo, no aparecen nombres-seguía explicándole a su sobrino- no pudimos quitarle el conjuro que lleva._

_-Pero vosotros lo sabéis el nombre de ellos y no me lo queréis decir, es injusto, yo debería saber de donde provengo-decía james enfadándose_

_Al ver Remus lo que se avecinaba, le poso una mano en el hombro, para infundirle fuerzas_

_-no es nuestro deber decirte quien o quienes son tus progenitores, son ellos y no nosotros, lo que deben contarte quienes son. Te cuidamos lo mejor que podemos, te encontramos a una buena familia y nos enteramos de todo lo relacionado contigo gracias al director García y al profesor Dumbledore, pero no podemos hacer mas. A mi me encantaría llevarte a vivir conmigo, pero un licántropo no esta bien visto, no me dan trabajo y vivo gracias a la caridad de Dumbledore. Y Andro tiene a Nym, pero, ella al igual que yo andamos escasos de galeones, porque para el mundo mágico ella es una traidora a su familia-decía muy apenado Remus._

_James entendía todo, los que su tío le decía, pero le seguía pareciendo injusto y cruel, el negarle conocer a sus progenitores. Se prometió que los buscaría, cuando fuera mayor y no volvería a preguntar por ellos._

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde que abrió el diario de su madre no hubo día en el que no escuchase la voz de su madre, que le contaba la historia de amor entre ella y su padre; También podía ver los recuerdos que ella había depositado en el.

Terminando de ordenar su maleta, empezó a hacer la rutina que hacia diariamente, abrir el diario de su madre…

**Flash back**

_Un chica de unos 15 años se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía pensando en como se sentiría cuando encontrase a ese ser especial, que su hermana Andro le había dicho que llegaría, ya que ella estaba saliendo con Ted Tonks un hijo de muggle y se había prometido en secreto._

_En una esquina bajo una capa de invisibilidad se encontraba un pelinegro observaba a esa chica rubia que iba todas las noches a ver las estrellas, y miraba al cielo embelesada, pensando en no se que, y es que esa chica poco a poco estaba entrando en su corazón sin avisar y despacio. Y esa noche iba a hablar con ella, aunque fuera de Slytherin, pero no le importaba, la había observado todas las noche durante dos meses y siempre hacia la misma rutina, cuando acaba su labor como prefecta, se tiraba una horas observando las estrellas. Por las mañana la veía desde su mesa con esa cara de ángel y no comprendía como un ser tan dulce hubiera acabado en esa casa de serpiente._

_-Buenas noches-sobresaltándola. Ella se giraba y apuntaba con su varita la cara de ese muchacho, que iba con su primo y que no conocía, pero que le parecía muy atractivo._

_-Tendré que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor a estas horas tu no puedes estar deambulando por los pasillo-decía sin apartar la varita de su cara, ya que mas de una vez un Gryffindor quiso hacerla daño por ser de la casa de las serpientes_

_-Si, pero tu tampoco, tu ronda de prefectos ya ha acabado-poniendo las manos en alto-y por favor baja la varita, yo no traigo la mía ¿ves?-mostrándole la zona del cinturón donde debía estar la varita_

_-Vale-dijo bajando la varita-no te quitare puntos pero tu no le contaras a nadie que he estado aquí, a mi también me pueden castigar, aunque sea prefecta._

_-¿ni los demás días anteriores que viniste aquí para mirar las estrellas no lo debo decir?-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado_

_-Me has estado espiando enano-volviendo a alzar la varita y fijando su vista en el._

_-Esto…, pues si…-dirigiendo su mirada al suelo porque esos ojos azul y fríos como el hielo le estaban intimidando y su voz se había vuelto gélida._

_Sorprendiéndose de lo sincero que había sido ese chico, decidió darle una oportunidad, porque cualquiera hubiera puesto una escusa de lo mas irreal._

_-Haremos un trato tu no le dices a nadie que vengo aquí todas las noches, y yo hare la vista gorda cuando te vea hacer travesuras a los de mi casa- le dijo intentando hacer un trato._

_Levantando la mirada le sonríe ampliamente:_

_-No hará falta, pero no diré nada si me dejas estar aquí contigo cuando pueda venir-viendo la cara que poníaella se apresuro a decir-estaré callado hasta que tu quieras, no te molestare,…_

_-Para, para,…, te dejare, pero no hablaras de esto con nadie, ni con mi primo que ya se lo grandísimos amigos que sois, y además en mi casa me crucificarían si supieran que me estoy relacionado con un león-dijo señalando el escudo de la capa del muchacho._

**Fin Flash Back**

_-Así es como nos conocimos tu padre y yo, durante un año estuvimos viéndonos a escondidas, en la torre de Astronomía. El cumplió el trato, no hablaba, solo me miraba y yo me sumergía en mis cavilaciones sobre el amor y la familia._

_Después de las vacaciones volvimos a vernos. El cambio muchísimo durante las vacaciones, ese niño que tenia gafas que abultaban mas que su cara y que me miraba fijamente cuando el creía que no me daba cuenta, creció y ahora era un chico cuyo cuerpo estaba en proceso pero ya marcaba como seria su cuerpo en un futuro. Pero por desgracia también se volvió un chulo insoportable, creyéndose el rey de la escuela, aunque cuando estábamos juntos en la torre seguía siendo el chico con e que tuvo una breve conversación._

_Y como el prometió no hablo hasta que yo no le di pie, me conto muchas cosas de su familia, preocupaciones que le rondaba, vamos era una relación de amistad hasta que no se como paso ese chico se convirtió en ELCHICO._

**Flash Back**

_Una pareja de amigo estaba hablando sobre cosas triviales:_

_-Bueno, me dirás quien te gusta porque alguien tiene que gustarte estas en la edad-preguntaba una rubia adolescente._

_-Si, gustarme me gusta alguien, pero no creo que sea su tipo-expreso el pelinegro muy rojo y riéndose con nerviosismo_

_-Con que te gusta alguien, y no me lo quieres decir,…_

_-no, no es que no te lo quiera decir, es que ella es mayor y es de otra casa, y bueno pues tu ya sabes…-interrumpiéndola y viendo como ella se lanzaba encima de el para hacerle cosquillas_

_-Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas-haciendo que su amigo se retorciera de risa en el suelo._

_En un momento dado, James la voltea quedando encimas de ella, mirándola intensamente, parando el juego iniciado por ella. Creando una conexión irrompible entre sus miradas, mientras que sus caras se iban acercando más y más, hasta que juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, apasionado, donde James pedía acceso al interior de la boca, siendo concedido, mientras ella revolvía se cabello mas aun de lo que estaba. Llego el momento de separarse. _

_Ella estaba asustada nunca había recibido amor antes, menos el de su hermana y su primo, pero era un amor distinto, era fraternal y ese sentimiento era diferente, mas intenso, así que salió corriendo de la torre, dejando a un pelinegro confundido y pensativo "¿no le habrá gustado?, es que eso de ser novato no es bueno, aunque quería transmitirle mucho amor en ese beso"_

**Fin Flash Back**

--

James se reía cada vez que veía esa parte de la relación de sus padres, de cómo habían comenzado. Siguió escuchando…

--

_Después de eso, yo me sentía confundida. No sabias lo que era el amor, le conté todo a mi querida hermana mayor, mediante cartas ya que ella hacia un año que había salido del colegio. Ella me dijo que debía averiguar por mi misma lo que me estaba pasando._

_Volví al día siguiente a la torre de Astronomía, pero no había nadie y volví durante la semana siguiente, pero no había rastro de el. Había metido la pata y creía que tu padre se había enfadado conmigo. Me tiraba días en mi habitación de prefecta llorando como una magdalena, hasta que llegaba la noche hacia mi ronda de prefecta y volvía a la torre. Mi única intención de ir a la torre era descubrir ese sentimiento que me hacia llora y me oprimía el corazón. Y es que hijo, el amor duele._

_Descubrí, que el sentimiento que me hacia daño, era amor, pero no sabia como luchar por el, por primera vez en mi vida quería luchar por algo que no me reportaría nada. Y utilice las armas de nuestra familia, porque debes saber que tu familia siempre ha gozado, de unos atributos que nos hacen irresistibles a la persona que queremos cortejar._

**Flash Back**

_Una rubia iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando un lugar donde poder leer tranquila ya que, al ser sábado era un hervidero de alumnos por todo el castillo. Cuando se abrió la puerta del aula de al lado y la cogen por la cintura y una mano le tapa le boca, mientras ella pataleaba. El chico haciendo mas fuerza le acerca más a su cuerpo y le dice en bajito en un oído le dice:_

_-No te preocupes, soy yo, para-parándose en ese instante_

_-Que haces, como nos vea alguien...-dice dirigiéndose a una silla y levantándose la falda hasta la mitad de los muslos mostrándole unas largas piernas blancas que se hacían más que apetecibles para el pelinegro, que no hacia mas que mirar volviéndolo loco y desviando la mirada, empezó su relato:_

_-Esto, yo quería hablar contigo-mientras ella le echaba una mirada lasciva de arriba abajo-¿quieres parar?-dijo el adolescente._

_Ella riéndose traviesamente, pregunta como si tal cosa, sabiendo lo que e estaba produciendo a ese pelinegro:_

_-Parar ¿que?_

_-Pues déjame de mirarme como un regalo de navidad-viendo que no le hacia caso, miro al suelo-vale, pues te quería decir, esto…, vale allá voy-decía revolviéndose el pelo, que para opinión de la rubia lo hacia mas irresistible-megustasmucho-dijo del tirón._

_La rubia quería hacerle sufrir y sudar la gota gorda y como si no le hubiera oído se acerca a el y le pregunta desentendida, mientras le levanta el mentón._

_-¿que has dicho?-ahora se estaba mirando volviendo a crear esa conexión que se creo cuando aquella noche en la torre, diciendo mas seguro- me gustas, no, te amo, todos los días me levanto pensando en ti, en esos labios que bese en una torre, y en los que me perdí con un sabor a melocotón, te amo cuando estas cayada, cuando sonríes y cuando me haces sonreír, quiero ser el eco de tu voz y que antes que te duermas sea en quien pienses…_

_Ya no podía hablar esos labios de los que estaba hablando hace un momento, lo estaba besando con pasión, no se lo podía creer estaba en una nube, mientras oía un "Te amo", por parte la rubia._

**Fin flash back**

--

Ese sin duda era el recuerdo que más le gustaba a James, tanto era así, que muchas noches antes de acostarse, lo veía una vez y otra…, y se sentía feliz de lo mucho que sus padres se amaban.

--

_Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Estuvimos saliendo durante un año y mándanos lechuzas en vacaciones, claro esta tomando precauciones, porque nuestras familias eran totalmente opuestas._

_Llegamos a mi último año en Hogwarts, y volvimos a vernos, como todos los años en la torre, pero la primera noche que nos vimos en la torre sentimos una pasión que nos obnubilaba los sentidos e irremediablemente hicimos el amor, transmitiéndonos en cada caricia ese sentimiento que nos profesábamos, tanto fue que las protecciones usadas para que no me quedase embarazada quedaron invalidadas por la magia._

_Cuando se entero que me prometieron a otro tuvimos una fuerte discusión y no le comente que estaba embarazada, sentía en mi corazón desazón por lo que me había dicho tu padre en aquella discusión, porque tenía razón. Hijo no me odies por no decirte la causa por la que no acabe con tu padre, ya que si te la cuento me odiarías por ello, como yo me estoy adiando por ella, días tras días. _

_No podía decir a nadie mi estado, porque si mi familia si se hubieran enterado, te habrían matado y no podía permitir tu muerte, porque eras la prueba viva de que había amado, ya que con el hombre que debía casarme no estaba enamorada._

_Después de la discusión con tu padre fui a ver al director del colegio desesperada, sabia que el me ayudaría, porque siempre ayudaba a todos los alumnos. Y así fue el me proporciono un conjuro para que no se me notase la barriga y una escusa para salir del colegio 4 meses antes del alumbramiento. Me excusó diciendo que me concedido una beca de investigación en pociones, pero la realidad fue distinta, me llevaron a España, donde naciste. _

_El día que nació fue precioso y sorprendente al mismo tiempo…_

**Flash Back**

_Era un día de verano en la capital española. La noche anterior se había encontrado molestias, presintiendo que no tardaría en nacer su hijo._

_Y allí se encontraba ella abierta de patas, sudando como un puerco y un medimago mirando y tocando sus intimidades, que ya podía ser una medimaga, y pensando que cuando viera a aquel pelinegro lo decapitaría, por haberla tocado._

_Cuando una luz salió del interior de la bruja que estaba pariendo, esa luz envolvió toda la habitación, era una luz blanca y pura que deslumbraba todo el paritorio. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a su bebe en sus brazos y dándose cuenta de que seria un bebe muy especial._

_Mientras afuera un castaño de o mas de 16 años junto con una castaña de 21, esperaba ansiosos la llegada del bebe, parecían dos perros apunto de atacar quien se acercase a la puerta del paritorio, y sin esperarlo se oyó un llanto, parando el paseo de un lado a otro, los dos miraron a la puerta y se miraron con una sonrisa en sus ojos se abrazaron._

**Fin Flash Back**

_En los pocos encuentros que tuve con mi prometido en Hogwarts, antes de casarme con el, pude ver, desde lejos, como tu padre se volvía a enamorar de una chica pelirroja de su misma casa y a mi se partía el corazón, pero había tomado una decisión y debía vivir con ella._

Ya había acabado de oír y ver el diario de su madre, siempre acababa así, frio, y sabia que la voz que salía de aquel libro no era la de su madre ya que la habían modificado mágicamente, y lo que veía, si eran sus padres, pero no tenia la menor esperanza de que encontrara a alguien parecidos a ellos, ya que habían pasado 21 años, serian mayores y nada que ver físicamente a los adolescentes que tenia en los recuerdos de ese diario.

Asi que par despejarse pego una ducha y se vistió, porque ya había llegado la hora de ir al ministerio, donde le asignarían la misión que seguramente le ayudaría a averiguar mas sobres sus progenitores, sin saber que en l habitación de al lado se encontraba su madre y hermano

Notas de autor: como habéis podido apreciar he puesto la relación de James y Narcisa a disposición de todos, pero creo que me ha quedado un poco light, pero ya me diréis vosotros.

En el próximo capitulo, podre la misión que le asignaran a James y la reunión de la orden.

Muchos besos y ser felices, y seguir dándome vuestra opinión.

Nym


	4. LA MISION Y LA ORDEN

LA MISION Y LA ORDEN

**LA MISION Y LA ORDEN**

Draco Malfoy se despertó, en una habitación que no conocía, medio adormilado vio a su madre en una esquina de la cama dormida. Ella velaba su sueño.

Intento levantarse despacio para no despertarla, sintió un tremendo dolor en costado izquierdo, recordando que su padre le había roto las costillas. Se vistió como pudo y acomodo de la mejor manera posible a su madre para que luego no le doliera nada al despertase, cosa que era imposible, porque, quedo dormida sentada en una silla y medio cuerpo encima de la parte baja de la cama.

Bajo despacio las escaleras de aquella casa, que no sabia de quien era, pero que estaba llena de luz y en las paredes había retratos de una mujer muy parecida a su tía Bella, lo que le causo al principio un gran temor, pero al seguir viendo mas fotos colgadas pudo apreciar a esa mujer con una niña pequeña y luego a esa misma niña de mayor, y pudo ver en la mirada de la mujer mayor, el amor y orgullo por esa chica, deduciendo que seria su madre, por lo que descarto que fuera su tía Bella, ya que nunca miraría así a nadie, ni siquiera que el recuerde a mirado así a su marido, porque no sabia amar.

Aprecio el olor a comida y sus tripas le recordaban que no había cenado desde la noche anterior, y guiado por su olfato entro en a cocina encontrándose a un muchacho castaño, que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días-dijo un Malfoy muy educado, pero el chico con el cual estaba hablando seguía con su labor, no parecía haberle escuchado-he dicho buenos días-gritaba, y como seguía sin hacerle caso se acerco al chaval y pudo apreciar que llevaba algo en los oídos, era como tapones de donde salían dos hilos, no sabia que era lo que llevaba en los oídos, pero dedujo que era lo que hacia que no le escuchase y sin ningún cuidado tiro de ellos hacia abajo.

-¿que demonios…?- dijo el muchacho mirando alrededor para saber quien le había tirado de sus cascos del MP3, viendo aun chico rubio platino y dirigiéndole una sonrisa-Buenas tardes, me llamo James Banks, para servirte.

Draco quedo anonadado, ese chico quien le intentaba extender la mano, pero que no podía porque cogía la olla con las dos manos echando a una escurrideras la pasta hervida, era clavado a Potter, pero a la vez eran diferentes, porque este era mas alto, mas musculoso con ojos azules claro y castaño, era Potter pero con unos años mas encima.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-decía con orgullo el rubio-Banks que es ¿eso que tenias en las orejas?

-Pues un MP3, es un aparato muggle, que sirve para escuchar música-viendo la cara de desagrado que ponía aquel adolescente-¿que pasa?

-¿Te gustan las cosas muggles?, no, no respondas, ya veo que te vistes como ellos-observando las deportivas, los vaqueros y las sudadera que llevaba, los cuales no había reparado antes, por el hambre que tenia-eres un sangre sucia-dijo con repugnancia-o un sangre mezclada- con una repugnancia mayor- o un traidor a la sangre-dijo ya con gesto que parecía vomitar, ¿tu de que tipo eres?

A todo esto James, se había quedado paralizado, aun con la olla en las manos y reflexionando _"que sarta de tonterías ha dicho este chaval, que mal le va ir por la vida, como siga así"_, entonces rememoro a un filósofo de la antigua Grecia y empezó:

-Bonito día- decía como si tal cosa, mientras cogía el bote de nata de la nevera, un huevo, cebolla y beicon, le pregunto-¿quieres comer conmigo?- y aclarándole- no me gusta comer solo.

Draco ya no sabia, de que iban Banks, le había insultado de la peor forma que se le podía insultar a un mago y él le ofrecía comer. Como tenia un hambre fuera de lo común, acepto con un gesto.

James, termino de hacer la salsa e la pasta, y le indico con la mano que se sentara, ya que, desde aquel cometario del castaño, no habían vuelto dirigirse la palabra solo hacer gestos. Ya cuando llevaba un rato comiendo en silencio, James ataca con una pregunta

-¿Por qué te has sentado a comer conmigo?, si para ti soy un sangre sucia, mezclada o un traidor a la sangre. ¿Y como sabes que yo tengo que ser una de las tres cosas?

-Pues, ningún mago que se precie se vestiría con ropa muggle y tu la llevas, ni utilizaría objetos muggle, y tu los utilizas. Y he comido contigo, porque no comí nada anoche, aunque no me fio de ninguno sangre sucia, mezclada o traidores a la sangre.

-¿Por qué no te fías?-le pregunto James ahora interesado, porque aquel chico le daba, una sensación de querer protegerle, aunque no lo conocía.

-Según me conto mi padre, antiguamente había pocas familias de sangre puras, pero un ministro hizo una ley, por la que los hijos de muggles y muchos hijos que tenían sangre mezclada, que nacieran con magia pudieran aprenderlas, dándoles el privilegio que teníamos los sangres puras. Al cabo de los años, esos chicos crecieron y muchos de ellos se multiplicaron y nos quitaron posiciones en el ministerio, propiedades,..., en fin que nos robaron nuestros galeones, y eso es robar. Incluso hoy en día esta mejor visto un sangre sucia que un sangre pura sino mira Fuge, el ministro, el es un sangre sucia que nos roba a los sangre pura.

-Pues que yo sepa no te he robado nada, además, ¿que es mas sabroso tu comida suculenta que el sencillo alimento que te acabo de dar de comer?. No pienses que la felicidad reside en el modo de vida llena de lujos. Al contrario se vive mejor cuando no tienes nada más que saciar tus propias necesidades.

Si no se hubiera dejado estudiar a los que tu llamas sangre mezclada y a los magos de padres muggles, ¿cuantos magos existirían hoy en día?, además hay magos de sangre pura hoy en día que no son ricos y trabajan para vivir siendo mas felices que los sangre puras ricos.

Draco por primera vez en su vida empezó a replantearse las cosas de diferente manera, aquel chico le había dado una lección que tenia que planearse. James sin embargo vio como su plan funciono y dejándole sumido en sus pensamientos se alejo de allí.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que Narcisa había bajado asustada al no ver a su hijo en la cama, escucho toda la conversación detrás de la puerta de la cocina de su hermana.

Cuando James salió al patio de la casa de su tía, se apareció en el ministerio, sintiéndose ansioso por su nuevo trabajo, que no sabia en que consistiría, lo único que sabia es que su abuelo Albus, le esperaría en el hall principal y que tenia que ver algo con Hogwarts, ya que su abuelo era el director del colegio y tenia que estar presente en aquella reunión con su superior.

Cuando llego pudo ver que en hall, había una fuente muy extraña de un elfo doméstico, un gnomo y un mago, en una posición muy extraña. Pensó que era la fuente más horrorosa que había visto en su vida y no la encontraba lógica alguna. Distinguió debajo de la fuente a un hombre mayor, con el pelo blanco y de ojos azules lo cuales estaban ocultos debajo de unas gafas de media luna, además vestía con una túnica de color verde chillón, acercándose a él lo saludo:

-Hola abuelo-dando un abrazo a la persona mayor, mientras esta aceptaba gustoso el abrazo que le daba aquel joven- no pasa desapercibida-señalando la túnica- me gusta mucho.

-Gracias –dijo el viejo riéndose-y ahora, acompáñame te llevare al despacho de Kingsley, mientras te explicare yo de que se trata tu misión, ya que, Kingsley esta con Tonks, informándola sobre su nuevo compañero, y como tu misión esta relacionada con Hogwarts, pues me ha pedido el favor de que te la explique yo, después nos reuniremos con Kingsley, para ultimar detalles.

James camino junto a su abuelo observando lo viejo que se veía, y la cara de preocupación, no le ayudaba mejorar su aspecto, que en antaño era de una persona de gran vitalidad.

-Bien tu misión, consiste en que serás mi próximo profesor de DCAO-James, estaba alegre, el quería ser profesor de esa materia, pero entonces que tenia que hacer ¿dar clases nada mas?-no te impaciente James, la paciencia no es buena, no solo darás clase_-"¿Cómo narices sabe lo que estoy pensando?"_-¿No te he enseñaron en la escuela de aurores legeremancia y oclumancia?-James pensaba en lo tonto que era, ahora sabia porque siempre le pillaba en las trastadas que hacia de pequeño, pero lo que le inquietaba era que no lo había percibido cuando había entrado en su mente-no te preocupes James, cuando eras pequeño, te pillaba en todas las tratadas porque no sabias disimular-dijo divertido el mayor- y por lo otro, tampoco debes preocuparte, porque muchos magos antes que tu se han formulado la misma pregunta y eso es porque, como los grandes chef, no revelo mis secretos –reanudando el paseo- Sigamos con la misión quiero que detectes a mortifagos en potencia, como a mortifagos iniciados-James lo miraba con cara de asombro y pensaba _"solo son niños y gente con un carácter muy voluble como puede ser que ya haya algún mortifagos con 17 años o menores de 17 que quieran ser mortifagos"_-James, no se si te han contado la historias de los magos ingleses, aquella en las estaban prohibidos enseñar a los hijos de muggles…

-Si-interrumpiendo-si me la han contado, pero abuelo, como pueden meter tanto odio en la mente de un muchacho, parece como si no les enseñaran a pensar.

-James, ese echo histórico ocurrió hace siglos-encarando al muchacho-si el corazón se alimenta nada mas que de odio, no avanza, cosa que les ha ocurrido a muchos mortifagos. Los mortifagos no saben amar, porque el odio no se lo permite y están casados por conveniencia, nada más que para perpetuar su linaje de sangre limpia. Ellos solo veneran al poder y la limpieza de sangre, porque consideran que cuanto mas puro es el mago mas poder tiene. Algunos magos aprendieron que existía algo mas que aquellos ideales, y cuando se revelaron contra su familia, algunos fueron privados de sus herencias, por eso hay lo que hoy se llama traidores de sangre. Cuando llego Voldermort y sus ideales de purgar al mundo de aquellos que no eran dignos de ser magos por su sangre, a muchas familias que se les había arrebatado algo de sus patrimonios, para dárselas a los hijo de muggle y a los hijo de magos y muggle, se les abrió el mundo, y movidos por el odio y su afán de poder se unieron Voldermort, este echo hizo que, hijos de mortifagos que no querían seguir el camino impuesto por este loco, fueran asesinados.

Nosotros como maestros, en el colegio les intentamos enseñar que existe otras cosas, pero muchos de los hijos de mortifagos, por miedo o porque los ideales de sus progenitores están muy calados dentro de ellos, no podemos salvarlos.

Esta es tu misión, deberás localizarlos y a los que se les pueda salvar, se le salvara y a los que no se les entregara al ministerio, tenemos que, quitar del medio a los peones de esta guerra.

Ya habían llegado al despacho de Kingsley, se les había echo corto el trayecto, porque al estar hablando no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Dando golpecitos en la puerta, pidieron acceso al despacho de su superior:

-Pasen, pasen-dijo un hombre corpulento de unos 35 años, alto y su piel era de color negro y en una de sus orejas llevaba un pendiente.

James en cuanto entro vio a Tonks firme y el hizo lo mismo, ya que las costumbres de ese país parecían ser mas estrictas. Sin embargo Dumbledore, entro como si estuviera en su casa, con la mayor confianza del mundo

-Hermafrodito James Banks-tomando aire su superior-tienes una formación excelente-dijo mirando el expediente de este-pero no te gusta volar-observo que tenia un fallo, porque no podía ser alguien tan perfecto-bueno, no hace falta que pase ya por las oficinas del jefe, porque Tonks ha verificado hoy por la mañana su llegada, solo me tienes que firmar esto, para que se tramite el papeleo de tu residencia en Inglaterra-dijo entregándole un hoja, la cual firmo sin problema.-Ahora, ¿ya le ha explicado el profesor tu misión?-James afirmo con la cabeza- bien, pues a mi solo me queda decir, que Tonks será su compañera de misión-esto ultimo le alegro el corazón a James-Ella se infiltrará ente los estudiantes, al ser una metamorfomaga, no tiene problemas con su apariencia, y se colocara en Slytherin, ya que allí, se concentra el mayor numero de hijos de mortifagos, se llamara Ashlinn Flint. ¿Alguna duda?-los subordinados negaron-bien pues os daré el mes libre, para que cada uno se prepare para la misión de la mejor manera posible, pueden retirarse, yo tengo que hablar unos asuntos con el profesor.

Los dos salieron del despacho se su superior, dirigiéndose una mirada de alegría se abrazaron. Ignorando que en el futuro tendrían as de un discusión por la forma de trabajar de cada uno.

-Que bien, somos compañeros-dijo Tonks muy contenta-mi aspecto ya lo tengo decidido, porque no ha sido difícil, ya que parezco una niña con mi aspecto original-en esos momento James pensaba que nunca la había visto, como realmente era.

-¿Me mostrarías tu aspecto original?-dijo James con ojos suplicantes-además me tienes que contar todo sobre Hogwarts, ya que yo no he estudiado allí y mi abuelo se negaba a contarme cosas sobre Hogwarts.

-no, ya me veras, cuando vallamos a Hogwarts, y además, porque te crees que nunca me mostro como soy porque parezco una adolescente de 17. Y sobre lo de Hogwarts disfruta de la tarde mañana empezaremos a trabajar.

-Tu tiene la mentalidad de una de 17, no tu apariencia-dijo riéndose, sin percatarse que una colleja volaba a su nuca-¡¡auch!!-dijo sobándose la zona dolorida-¿porque siempre recibo?

-Porque tienes la sensibilidad que una piedra James.

Mientras en el despacho de Kingsley,…

-Profesor, espero que estés seguro con lo que hace, porque me meto en problemas, poniendo a un novato, para una misión en cubierto-decía el hombre de color con preocupación

-Si, se lo que hago, el tiene que coger experiencia y en una oficina, no hará nada, solo hundirse detrás de un pila de papeles-decía Dumbledore, pero sus intenciones iba por otro derroteros, ya que era la hora de que supiera la verdad, y aunque el no pudiera decírselo, ya que había echo un promesa inquebrantable lo que si podía hacer era ayudarle a ponerle por el camino correcto, porque Dumbledore sabia lo que el corazón de aquel joven albergaba respecto a sus padres biológicos.

-profesor, siempre me he fiado de usted y ahora no va a ser menos-levantándose y estrechando la mano a su ex profesor-le veo esta tarde profesor, ahora tengo una reunión con mi jefe.

Tonks y ames, se encontraban en el salón de la cas donde residían, viendo la televisión y tomándose una cola. En la cocina se encontraban dos hermana y un licántropo riéndose de lo lindo. Y en una habitación de esa casa solo, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, pensando en lo que le había dicho Banks, en la hora de la comida.

Cuando en el hall apareció Dumbledore, quería hablar con los adultos de esa casa, ya que sabía que tres de ellos pertenecían a la Orden, y que James aceptaría unirse, pero una habitante, recién llegada, de esa casa no sabía si aceptaría.

James sintiendo una fuerza mágica conocida se dirigió al hall de la entrada, seguida muy de cerca por Tonks ya que se extraño de que se levantara tan súbitamente del asiento su amigo. Al llegar vieron a Dumbledore y este silenciándoles con un dedo entro en la cocina

-Buenas tardes-dirigiéndose a todos, pero mirando detenidamente a Narcisa-me preguntaba ¿de quien era la fuerza mágica conocida y blanca que había en tu casa Andro?-seguía mirándola como si quisiera traspasarla con los ojos-y ya veo que era Cissy.

-Profesor, vera esto…-decía Andro

Interrumpiéndola con la mano

-no es necesario que digas nada, ya se porque esta aquí tu hermana-y preguntándole directamente a Narcisa- ¿pero mi pregunta es quieres unirte a mi?

Esto Narcisa no se lo esperaba, como era posible que hubiera entrado en su mente sin que lo hubiera percibido. Y lo de unirse a el menos aun. Entonces vio como su profesor se daba la vuelta y se dirigía James

-James siéntate, te tengo que contar una historia-Dumbledore percibió en ese momento una fuerza mágica conocida, con la esencia se Cissy, detrás de la puerta de la cocina-Veras, cuando comenzó la primera guerra, cree una organización secreta, a cual estaba destinada a luchar contra Voldermort-en esos momento dos personas ahogaron un grito-pero se disolvió cuando Harry Potter le venció-ignorando los ruidos-y con la vuelta de Voldermort, la volví a reunir, para luchar contra el-James, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía su abuelo- yo te ofrezco unirte a ella, eres libre de elegir, pero si no quieres tiene que comprender que te borrare parte de la conversación que hemos mantenido ahora. Os doy 1 hora, para que lo penséis, porque esta noche hay reunión

-Yo me uno-dijo sin ni siquiera pensárselo James-quiero libertad, esa libertad con la que yo crecí, y el amor para todos como el que me dieron mi padres durante toda mis vida.

Narcisa sentía en ese momento mucho dolor en su corazón, porque ese muchacho se refería a sus padres adoptivos, y en esos momentos deseaba que hubiera sido ella a la que se hubiera referido. Y orgullo, era tan valiente como su padre.

¡¡PUM!!, Todas la cabezas presentes giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde se había producido el portazo, encontrándose a un rubio que se cogía las costillas porque del tremendo golpe que dio se hizo daño, todo el mundo miraba impresionado a aquel chico que parecía tener una gran fuerza en los ojos, ya que miraba con una gran decisión:

-Yo también me uno, Dumbledore-con estas palabras hizo que mas de uno se sorprendiera, de lo que aquel chico estaba diciendo-mi padre me enseño a odiar y mi madre a amar-ahora tosía-y no se si llegare a acostumbrarme a no tener dinero o a que no me miren como a un príncipe-estaba a punto de caer de boca al suelo-pero quiero que me enseñen lo que Banks a dicho-James lo sujeto con firmeza, ya que iba de picado al suelo-porque alguien hoy me a echo replantearme mis creencias. Y quiero probar a ser feliz-Narcisa observaba a su hijo con gran felicidad y alegría.

-coincido con mi hijo, profesor-pensando que le devolvería mas de una humillación y golpe a Lucios-además ahora tengo una razón mas por la que luchar-dijo mirando a Andrómeda, la cual sonreía, porque sabia que lo hacia por James.

Muy bajito en el oído de Draco, James le dijo:

-Llámame James, por favor Draco-mientras que le seguía sujetando.

-James-y por primera vez sintieron una conexión, que era difícil de explicar, pero era de amor familiar-gracias.

**Notas de autora**: aquí os dejo el cuarto capi, me gustaría saber que pensáis de las relaciones gay, porque me gustaría meterle una pero, sino os gusta no la meto las demás serian todas heterosexuales.

A como os daréis cuenta Dumbledore esta vivo y no se si Sirius, también por eso también me gustaría que me lo comentaseis, porque la relación gay seria Sirius-Severus, porque sino es con Sirius Severus tiene la pareja perfecta en mi mentes.

Estoy buscándome una Beta, para quitar mis problemas de ortografía, gramática,…, es que una es de ciencias puras.

Por fa decirme si la cosa os va gustando, creo que conteste a los RR del ultimo cap., sino lo he hecho es porque se me olvido, pero juro que en el próximo iré uno por uno. Quiero pedir la gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen que se qeu estais hay y a la gente anonima que no se anima a dejar un RR (dejarlo, yo era asi, y luego e conprendido que para un escritor los RR son importantes) Dejarme RR, que así se si va bien o si va mal.

Nym


	5. CURANDO HERIDAS

**CURANDO HERIDAS**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Dumbledore les hizo el ofrecimiento de que se unieran a la orden del Fénix y Remus iba todos los días a la casa de Andrómeda con la excusa de ver a su ahijado, pero la realidad era otra: observaba a Narcissa como cuando eran jóvenes y ella iba a ver a su prometido.

Por otro lado, Narcissa se habituaba a la casa, despacio pero lo hacía. Había descubierto que no se le daba mal cocinar porque a la hora hacer tareas de la casa era un desastre. Descolgó más de una vez las cortinas porque, según ella, tenían mucho polvo y debía airearlas. Las movía tan enérgicamente que las descolgaba, cayéndole una de las veces en la cabeza de Remus que se quedaba embobado viéndola.

Se quejaba por todo, ya que pasar de una vida con dinero a la de una pobre, era un gran cambio. Por ejemplo, de pasar de unas manos bien cuidadas, con unas envidiables uñas largas y limpias, pasó a unas manos llenas de cayos y alguna que otra uña rota, con lo cual tuvo que cortárselas, muy a su pesar. Y la ropa era otro cantar. Tiró toda la ropa que se había llevado de la mansión Malfoy porque que le recordaba el calvario que pasó en esa dichosa mansión, pero no podía ponerse la ropa de su hermana porque le quedaba grande, pero tampoco la de su sobrina que tenían la misma talla, ya que era ropa demasiado joven y atrevida para que se la pusiera una mujer de casi 40 años, así que le pidió ayuda a su hermana para confeccionarse ropa, ya que ella sabía coser estupendamente. Y el pelo, eso si que fue algo que nadie se esperaba. Se lo cortó y le quedo de maravilla. Se podía apreciar un largo y bonito cuello, que Remus soñaba con besar. El corte también realzó la bonita cara angulosa, dejando ver unos labios finos, rosaditos y unos grandes ojos azules herencia de los Black.

Narcissa pidió el divorcio tres días después de abandonar la mansión Malfoy, que le fue rápidamente concedido por el ministro ya que Dumbledore movió algunos hilos, convirtiéndose así otra vez en Narcissa Black. Lucius no quería concedérselo.

Draco era el menos afectado de los dos. En su nueva vida descubrió que los habitantes de la casa eran su familia pero nunca supo de ellos. Su tía era una traidora a su familia, su tío un hijo de muggles y su prima una sangre mezclada y un Malfoy no iba a mezclarse con tal calaña, pero eso actualmente no le importaba.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con James y sus tíos, los cuales le dieron tal cariño que llegó a pensar el tiempo que había perdido por esas estúpidas ideas. A su prima casi no la conocía porque dos días después de la visita de Dumbledore fue enviada a una misión encubierta para la Orden fuera del país.

Draco estaba disfrutando por fin de una verdadera familia y Narcissa se sentía feliz por ello.

James era un verdadero amigo. Draco no supo lo que era la amistad hasta que conoció a James. Sentía algo más que cariño de amigo, sentía amor, pero no amor de estar enamorado sino amor de familia, como si fuera un hermano. James le enseño lo bueno del mundo muggle.

La primera vez que Draco se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una de las camisetas de James, que siempre eran ajustadas para marcar músculo, no estaba muy convencido, hasta que se vio en el espejo y se encontró atractivo e interesante, y decidió ponerse esa ropa más a menudo ya que hasta su madre le dijo que se veía guapísimo. Otra cosa que a Draco le causó una gran curiosidad fue la tecnología muggle: el MP3, el ordenador portátil, la agenda electrónica… Era un mundo nuevo para él y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, llegando a la conclusión de que las cosas muggles no eran tan malas como las pintaba su padre y que si a un mago le causaba asombro todo lo muggle, como se sentiría un hijo de muggle al llegar por primera vez al mundo mágico y se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con todos aquellos hijos de muggle. También le habló de la esperanza que albergaban los corazones de los muggles, el amor y apoyo que daba mucha gente a otras personas o familias muggle que no conocían personalmente, pero que podían ayudarse medianamente dentro de las posibilidades de cada familia o particular, con comida y ropa, mediante organizaciones, dándoles las cosas básicas, sorprendiendo a Draco la capacidad de lucha y afán de superación que tenían esas gentes, porque a pesar de ser pobres luchaban cada día y eran felices con lo que tenían.

Parecía como si James hubiera llegado para salvar a Draco. Si aquella noche su madre no lo hubiera sacado de la mansión, él habría cedido a las pretensiones de su padre o se habría suicidado porque ya no aguantaba más, ya que creía que era un desecho humano con el que jugaría todo el mundo...

Con James llego a compartirlo todo y siempre estaban juntos; salían a correr, comían a la misma hora, se divertían juntos y hasta se hacían bromas. A cambio Draco le enseñó el callejón Diagon y le ayudó a comprender mejor la sociedad Inglesa. Lo único que no cambio fue la soberbia y el alto ego de los Malfoy. También Draco veía como Remus se acercaba cada día más a su madre, sospechando que el licántropo estaba enamorado de Narcissa. Pero no le gustaba la idea, ya que aunque Remus le empezaba a caer bien dentro de lo poco que le había conocido en esos días, no le gustaba su idea de licantropía, ya que después de ver a Fenir Greynback, no le gustaba ningún licántropo.

James se encontraba bien entre todos los habitantes de la casa y sobretodo con Draco porque inexplicablemente, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Parecían hermanos, deseaba que si tuviera algún hermano biológico fuera como él. Y es que a James, después de haber convivido con cuatro chicas, le hubiera gustado tener algún hermano para compartir esas vivencias que no podía compartir con sus hermanas pero no se podía quejar, le enseñaron muchas cosas de la mente femenina y sabía perfectamente cuando estaban moletas, enfadadas o simplemente no querían que se las molestara. Respecto a Narcissa no sabía lo que le ocurría a aquella señora, le huía cada vez que estaban a solas en una habitación, buscaba una escusa y salía con prisas, pero era diferente cuando había alguien. Se comportaba de una manera muy natural, pero con cierto nerviosismo y eso él lo detectaba. Parecía mentira que Narcissa hubiera ido a Slytherin y fuera una Black porque, delante de James no sabía mantenerse tranquila y con naturalidad, en definitiva, no sabía cómo enfrentarle.

Andrómeda y Ted eran los únicos que parecían ser normales, y es que considerando las acciones de los demás, no era de extrañar.

* * *

Era 30 de julio, cuando un PLOP, se escuchó en la cocina dando entrada a Dumbledore:

- Buenos días – saludó, viendo que todos los de la casa se encontraban desayunando y que Ted y Andrómeda intentaban disfrutar del primer desayuno de sus vacaciones.

- Buenos días profesor - dijeron a coro los presentes.

- Profesor, ¿le gustaría desayunar con nosotros? - le ofreció educadamente Andrómeda.

- No, gracias -haciendo una pausa – bueno, debo informarles que esta tarde podrán asistir a la primer reunión de la Orden - fijándose en los tres nuevos integrantes de esta - y por supuesto vosotros dos debéis ir - señalando al matrimonio – Bueno, os enviaré a Remus para que ellos puedan llegar, pero primero deben memorizar este pergamino - dijo pasándole uno a cada uno - es la dirección del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, nadie debe saber esta dirección, obviamente, y como deduciréis esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelius -.

Cissy se encontraba sorprendida. La dirección era la mansión Black, ¿cómo había acabado siendo el cuartel de la orden del Fénix? Debería preguntárselo luego a Remus.

Unas horas más tarde, Remus se encontraba comiendo a solas con Narcissa en la cocina ya que, Ted y Andrómeda querían disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de primer día de vacaciones antes de irse al cuartel; James y Draco se habían ido a una pizzería para que Draco probara la comida basura de los muggle, y Tonks no había vuelto de la misión que ya la tenía retenida durante un mes.

- Remus - decía Narcissa - ¿Por qué la mansión Black es ahora cuartel de la Orden del Fénix? - preguntaba intrigada

- Es lo único que nos ha podido ofrecer tu primo Sirius porque él no puede hacer nada útil mientras la mitad de los aurores y magos ingleses lo están buscando -.

- Tengo miedo de cómo se pueda tomar Sirius el verme otra vez - dijo preocupada, recordando como había despreciado a su primo al saber que no se iba a casar con su hermana porque estaba enamorado de alguien más y como tal Gryffindor, tenía que seguir los dictados de su corazón y ser valiente.

- No te preocupes "perro ladrador poco mordedor" - dijo mientras se reía de su propia broma, cosa que no entendió Narcissa.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, todos se encontraban frene a la chimenea de la casa de Ted Tonks, preparados para ir por red flu, cosa que no entusiasmaba mucho a James, que prefería la aparición

- Bien todos listos - dijo Remus que como respuesta encontró unos gestos afirmativos - Ted, Andrómeda, vosotros primero -.

El matrimonio se dirigió a la chimenea y con voz fuerte y clara pronunciaron:

- Número 12 de Grimauld Place - desapareciendo detrás de unas llamas verdes.

- Vamos. James, Draco - "Ahí va, todo empieza a darme vueltas, esto es como volar, y no me gusta volarrrrrrrrr"

- ¿Estás bien James? - viendo la cara que tenía su amigo, mientras este le sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo.

- Estoy bien solo un poco mareado. Me recuerda a volar y no me gusta volar - dijo a un asombrado Draco que había supuesto que le gustaba volar.

De repente, un hombre coge del pescuezo a James y lo incrusta en la pared, por lo poco que pudo apreciar. Draco había sacado la varita y le apuntaba a la cabeza, al igual que Narcisa que mantenía una mirada de fiera, agarrando la varita con las dos manos y Anna, su hermana, que mantenía un cuerpo entre los brazos, mientras apuntaba a ese hombre.

-Como no suelte a mi hermano, le aseguro que Tonks no sobrevivirá y usted lo pagara muy caro, porque conozco millones de forma de matarle -.

Tonks. Esas palabras hicieron como un cilck en la mente de James, el cual, gracias a sus años de estudios de las artes marciales había dejado inconsciente a aquel hombre que le había estampado como a un muñeco.

- Anna, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es que eres parte de la Orden? - mirando de hito en hito el cuerpo de Tonks y a su hermana, parándosele el corazón al ver tan mal a Tonks.

- James, mueve el culo o lo lamentaras. Luego te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. Necesito tu ayuda, le ha picado un spoll – dijo Anna desplomándose en el suelo.

A James no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Nym y pudo sentir que tenía la picadura en la pierna izquierda. Miró fijamente la zona y con una sola mirada sacó un líquido púrpura de la herida, que depositó en un frasco que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de mano. Cogió la bolsa de su hermana, ella siempre llevaba pócimas e ingredientes, y le puso un bezoar en la garganta. Después se concentro y puso las manos como cuando inspeccionó a Nym y salió una energía blanca que pasó al cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga, acabando así su trabajo con la metamorfomaga, que seguía inconsciente. Pero era normal, la picadura le había absorbido bastante energía. Luego se fue directamente a intentar sanar a su hermana y en ese mismo momento, Dumbledore entró en la habitación siendo seguido muy de cerca por muchas cabezas pelirrojas y una maraña castaña, que más bien parecía un mocho de fregona.

En esos momentos todas las varitas se dirigían a ellos y ellos les apuntaban, menos Dumbledore y Remus que se encontraban en medio, mientras Andrómeda inspeccionaba a Sirius, que se encontraba en el suelo, a su hija y a Anna.

- Podéis tranquilizaros - dijo Dumbledore, que parecía no estar en medio de tantas varitas - y decirme que ha pasado aquí - al ver que nadie bajaba la varita optó por algo más radical – _Expelliarmus _- y todas las varitas cayeron al suelo. - _Accio varitas _- sin ni siquiera utilizar la suya, solo con las manos, todas las varitas volaron hacia él.

El primero en hablar fue James:

- Pues que este tío - dijo señalando a un revivido Sirius - me ha atacado sin ni siquiera saber porque. Cuando vi a mi hermana y a Tonks en el suelo, lo dejé inconsciente porque no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, abuelo - ahora sí que la sala se quedó en un mutismo total. Parecía como si nadie respirara al saber que ese chico era pariente de Dumbledore, viendo ahora más normal el poder mágico utilizado por aquel chico sin varita.

- Vale James y, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu hermana? ¿Por qué está desmayada? ¿Por qué no percibo inconsciencia? - pareciendo lo más natural posible.

- Pues está muy cansada. He notado al hacerle le inspección que ha debido aparecerse desde España llevando a Tonks a cuestas. Y a Tonks - dijo rápidamente para que no le interrumpiera - pues le ha picado un Spoll, ya sabes, esas cosas españolas que parecen serpientes pero que menguan el poder mágico con su mordedura - dijo sarcásticamente - cuando vino la familia comadreja - dijo señalando a todos los pelirrojos - y ese mocho de fregona a apuntarnos con las varitas, y como comprenderás pues no vamos a quedarnos quietos. Vaya recibimiento nos habéis dado en la Orden, ¿no creéis? - dijo para todos.

Todos los de la habitación alucinaban no sólo por ver aquel chico castaño que se parecía a Harry pero tenía la soberbia de los Black, sino porque también se encontraban allí Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco, vistiendo como muggles.

Pero el más sorprendido de todos fue Sirius. Nunca pensó en volver a ver su prima, que desde que se había casado con el desgraciado de Malfoy no le caía especialmente bien. Y luego ese chico, ese que se parecía tanto a James, pero que tenía la prepotencia de un Black.

- James, quiero que te disculpes con todos. Ahora mismo - dijo Dumbledore - pero ahora mismo. Excepto por Sirius -.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Si fueron ellos los que alzaron sus varitas contra nosotros, además… -

- ¡Hermafrodito James Banks! ¡O te disculpas ahora mismo o te pongo a volar! - ya no era el Dumbledore que todos conocían. Ese hombre se estaba comportando como un abuelo - y no te digo que te disculpes por lo de las varitas ya que todo el mundo debe disculparse, sino por como deliberadamente has insultado a Hermione - dijo señalando al mocho de fregona - y la familia Weasley - señalando ahora a las cabezas rojas.

James sabía por experiencia que si su abuelo se había puesto así, era mejor no enfadarlo del todo, porque había visto con sus propios ojos cuando se enfadó con el director García, cuando quería expulsarle por algo que no había hecho. Le había tirado desde la torre más alta de la Alhambra del Granada.

- Lo siento - dijo tan bajito que todos los presentes tuvieron que acercar las cabezas

- Ahora -dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Sirius - quiero que me digas por qué hiciste eso, Sirius - refiriéndose al ataque hacia James - y quiero una disculpa.

- Pues… - Sirius no sabía cómo comenzar entonces con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba - ¡es que no ve que es James Potter, Profesor! Si no supiera que está muerto no le habría atacado - más arrepentido dijo - pero ya veo que no puede ser James aunque se llame como él y se parezcan como dos clones - dirigiéndose a James - lo siento - ofreciéndole la mano, cosa que no dudo en devolver James, porque podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca rencoroso.

Después de eso se quedó con la duda de quien era ese James Potter y porque se parecía a él, o bueno, al revés - ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí? Lo último que dijo El Profeta es que mi querida prima se había divorciado de Malfoy, pero puede ser una treta para que el señor oscuro sepa todo los planes de la orden -.

- Sirius, eso es cosa mía - dijo Dumbledore, suponiendo y acertando que sería muy humillante saber lo que le hizo pasar Lucius como matrimonio - Y si ella quiere, informará de los motivos por los que está aquí -.

Narcissa se encontraba en un estado de nervios que ni una tila hubiera relajado. Nadie allí los quería. Los miraban como si ellos los fuera a traicionar y los fueran a entregar al Señor Oscuro. Pero ella no estaba allí por ellos, estaba por sus dos pequeños.

Pensó que seria bueno comentar a Sirius sobre James para que supiera la razón verdadera por la que se encontraba ella en la Orden. Y también le devolvería a su primo un favor, cobrándose ella una pequeña venganza a una rata, que había mirado para otro lado cada vez que el Señor Oscuro la violaba.

* * *

A las 9 empezaba la reunión. Mientras las horas pasaban en el cuartel, tiempo que Narcissa dedicó a intentar acercarse a su primo, pero éste no estaba interesado en lo que su ella quería decirle. Más bien estaba interesado en James porque le parecía imposible que un chico tuviera tantos rasgos Black como Potter, y le miraba tan fijamente que James se sentía incomodo. "_A no ser que…, no imposible"_ pensaba mirando a su prima y prestándole por primera atención, _"¿pero, cuándo ocurrió?, James me lo hubiera dicho ¿o no? Tengo que preguntarle al lobito porque no parece sorprendido en presencia de James"._

Por otro lado, Anna y Tonks fueron llevadas a una habitación donde era seguida muy de cerca por Andro, quien aseguró que para la hora de la reunión estarían listas

Pero James no sólo se sentía incomodo por la mirada de Sirius, sino por la miradas que todo el mundo le dirigía, como si fuera un dios, cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, porque en esencia era hijo de dos dioses, cosa que solo sabía Dumbledore y su madre biológica.

Y las dos chicas esas, una castaña y otra pelirroja, que le miraba como si se lo quisieran comer con los ojos, pero no solo a él, sino que también a Draco.

- Señor Black -Sirius seguía mirándole fijamente - ¿podría pedirle dos favores? - Sirius afirmó - ¿me puede dejar de mirar así? No es que tenga nada en contra de los gays, pero yo no soy su tipo - al oír esto Sirius se rió - Y otra cosa. Tiene una biblioteca, me encantan las bibliotecas y hasta la hora de que empiece la reunión, ¿puedo leer? No es que me aburra, pero me entretengo más y me relajaría. Así dejaría de ser el mono de feria de aquí los presentes - dijo James señalando a toda la gente del salón, los cuales bajaron la cabeza rápidamente.

- Sí, claro - dijo amablemente - y no te preocupes, me interesan más los morenos y con un aire misterioso - ahora se reían los dos - y como me vuelvas a llamar señor, no te prometo que salgas vivo. Llámame Sirius - señalando a Hermione - ¡Hermione! - llamando a la chica - pídele a ella que te acompañe. Le encanta la biblioteca y ella sabe como guiarse - aclarando - lo haría yo, pero tengo algo que hablar con mi prima, que desde que habéis llegado ha intentado llamar mi atención -.

Y sin más se alejó, dejando a James con Hermione, la cual le guiaba por unas escaleras hacia una puerta que como casi todas las de la casa, tenía un manillar en forma de serpiente, y entrando en la habitación, se quedo maravillado al contemplar millones y millones de libros.

- ¡Es maravilloso! - exclamó poniéndose en el centro de la sala y girando sobre si mismo, siendo observado por Hermione, que le parecía que el chico estaba bueno, pero esa exclamación de niño con zapatos nuevos le pareció dulce.

- Si es maravilloso. Yo me he pasado todas las vacaciones aquí metida - dijo viendo como James le miraba con esos ojos iguales a los de Sirius.

James se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero comprendió enseguida que debía ser del sur de Europa porque solo se daban dos besos como señal de presentación en Italia, Francia y España.

- James Banks - mirando la cara de ella después de los dos besos – esto… yo lo siento… sé que no debería presentarme así pero estoy acostumbrado, ya que en mi país así se presenta y se saluda la gente - decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ella se rió, ese gesto era tan de Harry que le recordó a él.

- No te preocupes, Hermione Granger - extendiéndole la mano - debes ser del sur de Europa, ¿no? - dijo amablemente - pero no tienes acento -.

- Sí, de España. Pero no soy de allí, sólo fui criado, pero soy inglés. Lo que pasa es que soy adoptado y no conozco a mis padres biológicos, ni siquiera sé sus nombres. Sólo sé que estudiaron en Hogwarts. No tengo acento, porque fui criado en un colegio bilingüe, y bueno había nativos. Un año, Remus me dio Artes Oscuras.

- Bueno, en ese caso, profesor - dijo Hermione, para mantener las distancias - le aconsejo que se lea este libro - dijo entregándole la "Historia de Hogwarts", donde pudo apreciar el escudo, causándole mucha impresión la serpiente de una esquina del escudo - Aquí encontrará todo lo interesante -.

- Bien Hermione. Pero mejor llámame James, lo de profesor lo dejamos para Hogwarts - dijo sonriendo, pero haciendo una nota mental de que debía leer bien el libro y preguntar a Draco y a Tonks todo lo que no supiera.

* * *

En otra habitación de la casa, Narcissa y Sirius intentaban mantener una conversación cosa difícil si uno de los dos no se fiaba.

- ¿Pretendes que te acoja después de haber estado casada con Lucius? No eres más que una espía para mí. No te creo - decía un Sirius muy irritado.

- ¿Me creerás si te muestro mis recuerdos? Veras que no son tan buenos como para que le haga un favor a Lucius y menos a Voldermort - Narcissa lo decía de una manera muy fría, casi con asco, cosa que impresionó a su primo.

- ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro te ha enseñado una manera para que los recuerdos sean manipulados? -

- Vamos, eso no lo puede hacer Dumbledore. Ni siquiera mi hijo James - exclamó, viendo como los ojos de Sirius se le abrían como platos.

- James es… -

- Sí, Sirius. Ahora me mostrarás un poco de atención y verás mis recuerdos ¿o no? -Narcissa no miraba a los ojos a Sirius porque le parecían extremadamente inquisidores.

- Sí -ahora Narcissa levantaba la cara - pero con una condición: me mostrarás toda la historia y me dejarás hacer Legeremancia contigo - Narcissa asintió.

Sirius fue a por el pensadero que tenía en su habitación y cuando volvió, vio a una Narcissa derrumbada

- Cissy, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo preocupado.

- Es que veras - dijo Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos - cuando me hagas Legeremancia verás cosas que no quiero que nadie sepa y veas lo que veas en el pensadero, no matarás a nadie, por favor - con ojos suplicantes.

Sirius pensaba lo malo que podía haber pasado su prima para que guardara tal grado de secretismo. Y asintió.

Narcissa le dejó ver toda la relación con James pero omitiendo algunos detalles para que Remus saliera vivo de esta. A la hora de llegar a leer la mente pudo ver vejaciones, violaciones y demás por las que tuvo que pasar su prima y no pudo reprimir el llanto. Nadie se merecía eso.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, abrazó a su prima como a un clavo ardiendo para infundirle todo el cariño que se les había negado durante tantos años. Perdonándose de esa manera el daño infligidos entre ellos.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ya he encontrado beta, y la verdad es un primo mi beta, gracias por corregirme. Si ella quiere en el próximo cap. os diré quien es, pero solo si ella quiere.

No he subido el cap., porque aquí en España, el día 1 es el día del trabajador y los que vivimos en Madrid el día 2 es el día nuestras comunidad autónoma, y he estado descansando desde el día 30, que falte a clase (ya se que eso no se hace) y mis niños también se fueron de vacaciones, hasta el 4 de mayo, que estuve en la playa.

Gracias a todos esos que me siguen sobre todo a **ross snape** **y Fran ktrin Black**, que son de momento lo que están dando la cara, peor también agradezco a aquellos que se los leen, pero que no deja RR.

**Ross snape**: lo de que se enteren que sean hermanos serán mas bien en Hogwarts, porque no creo que pronto sea, además James se tiene que enterar de muchas cosas antes de que de enteren que son hermanos.

**Fran ktrin Black**: intentare la relación slash, ya sabes que no es mi fuerte, porque tu ya te leíste el femslash, y lo prefiero, pero lo intentare, ya que nadie a puesto objeción. Lo del nombre tiene un porque que explicare mas adelante, pero que ahora no tiene mucho sentido aunque, en el cap. de hoy se deja ver algo del porque del nombre.

Que tengáis una buena semana, y por favor dejarme RR, que son como el aire que respiro y me alegra el corazón cada vez que los leo. No digo que pulséis el Go, porque creo que sabéis dejar un RR, pero os lo cuento dais al Go y me decís lo que os parece la historia o lo queráis decirme.

Besos nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO Y DISCULPAS**

Lo siento queridos lectores por la tardanza de del cap, pero os prometo que lo que subiré no será un solo cap. Estoy pasando un momento difícil personalmente por varais razones:

Una mi tío fue operado de cáncer de estomago, tuve la comunión de mi sobrino y ahijado lo que me llevo a estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tengo exámenes tanto mi Beta como yo porque las dos somos universitarias y la verdad es muy duro, y por ultimo y final y esto a lo mejor pierdo lectores como casi pierdo a mi familia, les declaro que soy lesbiana, y eso ha producido que mis padres me estén rechazando un poco y lo estoy pasando francamente mal, pero les prometo que seguiré con mi historia, no se cuando pero lo hare e incluso hare algún fic corto como recompensa de la tardanza, pero por favor entiéndame que no estoy pasando un momento muy idóneo para nada lo lamento, pero pensando en vosotros lo he hecho, esta aclaración, aunque no debo decirles nada sobre mi vida pero me parecía lo mas idóneo en estos momentos.

Los lectores que segiran después de la declaración le agradece de todo corazón que estén ahí, y los recompensare de eso no es quepa la menor duda.

Bueno un saludo y espero que lo estéis pasando mejor que yo.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación de Privet Drive. Era una noche calurosa que hacía que le costara dormir más que de costumbre. Pero esa noche, además de que no poder dormir por el calor, también eran los nervios de tener 17 años y poder hacer magia siempre que quisiera. Entonces hizo algo que siempre le ayudaba tranquilizarse esas noches en vela: pensar en ella. Recordaba los ojos marrones que tenían un aire verdoso, el pelo enmarañado que tanto le gustaba, y su figura con curvas, esas que podía recordar tanto mirando como en sueños.

Ya eran las 12 y varias lechuzas volaron en dirección a la ventana. Llevaban regalos de sus amigos y como siempre, el más grande era el de Hagrid. También vio una lechuza parda que llevaba un pergamino con un sello que no supo reconocer. La abrió y vio una letra redonda muy bien definida que reconoció como la de Dumbledore:

_Querido Harry:_

_Debo decirte que llegaremos dentro de 15 minutos a la casa de tus tíos. Arregla el baúl. Vas a la casa de Sirius hasta que La Madriguera sea segura._

_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore._

Harry no tardó nada en recoger y meter las cosas en el baúl, incluyendo los regalos que aún no había tenido tiempo de mirar, y bajó corriendo a la cocina. Al entrar, divisó la espalda de un hombre castaño y 10 cm más alto que él. Este se dio la vuelta y se quedaron unos minutos mirándose, estudiándose, uno era la viva imagen del otro.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Harry intrigado y con la mirada fija en él.

- Yo soy James, tú debes ser Harry - dijo estrechándole la mano.

Ninguno de los dos sacó la varita, parecían haberse olvidado de la seguridad que se debía tener en esos tiempos, pero ellos se sentían seguros entre si.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry, rascándose la cabeza cosa al mismo tiempo que James.

- Pues es que están intentando arreglar un problemilla que nos hemos encontrado ahora -.

Harry se puso de puntillas y pudo ver una batalla que se estaba produciendo en la parte trasera de la casa de sus tíos. Cogiendo inmediatamente la varita, avanzó hacia la puerta, pero una pared transparente se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo golpeando la pared imaginaria.

- Pues eso es la una pared de cristal - Harry se volvió inmediatamente hacia James - Dumbledore me contó que querrías participar y me prohibió que salieras. Si sales mi abuelo me mata y de la muerte no se regresa…- dijo en broma.

Harry se sentía frustrado, y dirigiéndose hacia el cristal intentó en vano lanzarle un hechizo.

- No lo lograrás - dijo James con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Harry mas enrabietado y empuñando la varita hacia él, respirando muy agitadamente

- Porque nadie ha conseguido romper mi escudo de cristal, incluso las maldiciones rebotan -.

Harry resignado se sentó en una silla, sin apartar la vista del campo de batalla, causándole gran impresión la presencia de Malfoy y su madre. Luchaban ferozmente y en un determinado momento, Narcissa se transformó en águila y se abalanzó sobre una rata que se encontraba en una esquina del patio, sin tomar parte en la batalla. Volvió volando a la casa y escupió la rata en el suelo.

- ¡Arrrggg! ¡Qué asco! - la rata intentó huir pero James fue más hábil.

- _Invertio _-pronunció con su varita apuntando a la rata, que se transformo en Peter Petigrew, uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry. – _Desmaius _– el hombre quedó inconsciente.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en la cocina de sus tíos y además de eso, había atrapado a aquel personajillo. Llegó a pensar que era una trampa hasta que entró Dumbledore.

- Llego justo a tiempo - dijo mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre que estaba en el suelo - nos lo llevaremos a Grimauld Place esta noche y mañana lo llevaré al ministerio. Les interesará saber que este intento de hombre - señalando al cuerpo -está vivo-.

Abrazado a Harry desaparecieron, dejando solos a James y Narcissa, los cuales se volvieron a la batalla que se desarrollaba en el exterior, siendo un milagro que nadie oyese nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Sólo dos personas podían hacer un _Muffliato _tan potente, uno de ellos se había llevado a Harry y el otro se había unido a la batalla.

_En la Batalla…_

Sirius se encontraba batallando con un hombre que le resultaba conocido que no podía identificar.

- ¡Vamos mortífago, puedes hacerlo mejor! - intentó provocarle – atácame - pero el mortífago solo sonrió debajo de su máscara, viendo que otro mortífago le iba a atacar por detrás.

-I_mperio: agáchate ahora mismo _- ordenó a su mente – _bombarda _- le mandó un hechizo al otro mortífago, que cayó inconsciente en ese mismo instante.

Sirius estaba desconcertado, no sabía lo que había pasado, su contrincante había desaparecido. Mirando al campo de batalla le volvió a divisar, corriendo hacia una esquina del jardín para poder desaparecer.

- _Petrificus totales _- tiró hacia el mortífago dándole de lleno. Acercándose a él, le quitó la máscara y se quedó con la boca abierta. Era Snape. Se quedó contemplando sus ojos, que le había cautivado desde pequeño.

**Flash Back**

_Un muchacho moreno se encontraba debajo de un árbol estudiando con un libro de pociones en la mano. Sintió la cercanía de un chico al que no tenía mucha simpatía desde hacía dos años, pero ahora iba sólo, sin sus amigos._

_- Quejicus - dijo con mofa - siempre estudiando pociones, ¿cuándo vas dejar que esa nariz ganchuda vea la luz del día? Siempre está escondida debajo de un libro - cogiéndole el libro de las manos._

_- Vete Black - dijo incorporándose y extendiendo la manos - dame el libro, por favor -mirándole directamente a esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto._

_Sirius por el contrario se sintió entrar en la oscuridad, pero no una oscuridad incómoda o con miedo, sino una oscuridad apetecible._

_- No Snape, no quiero - dijo poniéndose el libro detrás de su cuerpo - tendrás que quitármelo - viendo el intento de Snape para coger la varita – Expelliarmus - tirando la varita de Snape lejos - no Quejicus, no te va a valer. Sabes que soy mas rápido que tú en DCAO - ahora Snape fue directamente hacia él para coger el libro._

_Forcejearon, y en un momento dado, Sirius quedó encima de Severus. Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, sus caras se iban acercando, estrechando las distancias hasta que Sirius le besó. Primero fue un beso tímido, pero al ver que Snape no se retiraba, lo intentó con más intensidad, hasta que no les quedó oxigeno._

_- Severus, ¿sales conmigo? - Snape parecía haber salido de un trance hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y lo empujó._

_- ¡Nunca! - la respuesta fue mal recibida por Sirius - ¡y nunca vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! Para ti soy Snape-._

_-¿Por qué? Si tú has disfrutado tanto del beso como yo. Eso no es justo ¿sabes desde cuándo me gustas?-_

_-No creo que te guste. Siempre vas con tus amigotes por ahí y cuando me veis me hacéis la vida imposible. No niego que tu no hagas nada, pero tampoco haces por evitarlo, ¿quieres que me crea lo que me has dicho?, pues no Black - cogiendo el libro y marchándose._

_Pero la verdad era que Severus quiso de todo corazón que lo detuviese y lo volviese a besar. Pero eso nunca ocurrió_

_El orgullo Black pudo más que luchar por el chico que le gustaba desde el primer momento que le vio._

_Con el paso de los años, ese sentimiento pasó a ser amor. Sirius se comportaba mal con él para llamar su atención más que para hacerle daño, cosa que Severus nunca comprendió, porque cada broma que le hacía le dolía más y más en el corazón._

**Fin Flash Back**

Una vez pasado el hechizo, Severus como buen Slytherin, se quitó de encima a Sirius de un empujón como cuando eran adolescentes, y le dejo inconsciente, mandándole un mensaje telepático a Dumbledore, que fue interceptado por James.

James se puso a buscar por todo el campo de batalla y vio a Sirius en el rincón del jardín desasiéndose con la mano de su contrincante. Un hombre rubio platino fue corriendo hasta el cuerpo de Sirius, protegiéndolo como podía, sintiendo orgulloso por como peleaba Draco.

Llegó la retirada de los mortífagos y cogiendo el cuerpo de Sirius, apareció en el salón del cuartel general, viendo como llegaban poco a poco sus compañeros, aliviándose al ver llegar a Draco y Narcissa.

De un momento a otro empezó a oír voces en su cabeza, mientras inspeccionaba a la gente par curar las heridas de la batalla.

_- ¿Qué hará aquí Malfoy? - oía en su cabeza mientras inspeccionaba a Remus - y con la cara estirada de su madre - no sabía de quien era esa voz pero le sonaba a que la había escuchado antes. Se sujetó con las dos manos la cabeza - y ese chico que se parece tano a mí, debo preguntarle a Dumbledore quien es, y ¿por qué le habrá llamado abuelo? –_

_-P_ara - dijo James bajito, pero no pasó desapercibido para Remus, que le hizo sentarse a su lado.

-C_omo me siga mirando a mi y a mi madre de esa manera le parto la cabeza a San Potter - _pensaba Draco, cosa que escuchó perfectamente James_ – vamos, vuelve y no mires con desconfianza a James, que te muelo _- decía Draco en su mente.

Draco fue hacía Harry, que le miraba con cara de asco.

- ¡NO MIRES ASÍ A MI MADRE, SAN POTTER!- chilló Draco con el puño en alto y propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Harry se levantó muy rápido y envistió a Draco, peleando para ver quién era el más fuerte.

- ¡¡BASTA!!- gritó James.

- _He decepcionado a James - _dijo Draco mentalmente, poniendo cara de arrepentido

_- ¿Por qué siento que he decepcionado a ese muchacho? _-pensó Harry.

- No me habéis decepcionado. Sólo veo a críos de 11 años que se llevan mal y no saben resolver sus problemas como dos hombre que sois-.

-_Sabe leer la mente_ – pensaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-No, no sé leer la mente, pero no entiendo esta conexión tan de golpe que me ha entrado con vosotros dos, y dejad de pensar que me desconcentráis-.

Para Dumbledore todo estaba claro.

-James, ven, tengo que hablar contigo-James lo miro y asintió, dejando a los dos adolescentes pasmados.

Una vez llegados a una habitación vacía de la casa, Dumbledore ordenó a James que se sentara.

-James, ¿qué sabes sobre tus poderes?-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos azules, estudiándolo.

-No mucho abuelo. La verdad no sé nada-dijo sinceramente.

-Bien tu nombre no es para fastidiarte y tiene algo que ver contigo. Eres esencia de dioses. Más bien, eres la reencarnación del hijo de dos dioses que fueron poderosos en su época - James le miraba con la boca abierta.

-Abu…-interrumpido por Dumbledore.

-James luego me preguntas, déjame terminar-mirándolo a ver si estaba conforme. Al ver que no articulaba palabra siguió - Los dioses no existieron verdaderamente, fueron los primeros magos, los más poderosos. Zeus sin ir más lejos, era el mejor mandando en el Olimpo y manejaba el tiempo como nadie- haciendo una pausa.- Bien te contare la leyenda de Hermafrodito-.

_- Afrodita es la diosa del amor, el sexo y la belleza. Sus poderes son inmensos: protege a los esposos, fecunda los hogares y está presente en los partos. También simboliza la pasión desencadenada que destruye las uniones legítimas e incita a los mortales a toda clase de voluptuosidades y vicios. Sus atribuciones son los secretos de las doncellas, las sonrisas, los engaños, el placer, el amor y la dulzura. Debido a su inmensa belleza, Zeus tenía miedo de que Afrodita fuera la causa de violencia entre los otros dioses. Por ello la casó con Hefestos, el severo y malhumorado dios de la herrería. La infelicidad de Afrodita con su matrimonio hizo que buscase la compañía de otros, normalmente Ares__. _

_Hermes__, era el mensajero de los dioses. Como especial servidor y correo de Zeus, Hermes tenía un sombrero y sandalias aladas y llevaba un caduceo de oro, o varita mágica, la primera varita mágica de la historia, con serpientes enrolladas y alas en la parte superior. Guiaba a las almas de los muertos hacia el submundo y se creía que poseía poderes mágicos sobre el sueño. Hermes era también el dios del comercio, protector de comerciantes y pastores. Como divinidad de los atletas, protegía los gimnasios y los estadios, y se lo consideraba responsable tanto de la buena suerte como de la abundancia. _

_Cierto día Afrodita y Hermes se miraron intensamente. Y descubrieron que se amaban, pero solo era otro de sus amantes, al que verdaderamente amaba era a Ares, pero no lo pudo tener nunca, sólo como amante._

_Tan fuerte fue la atracción que sintieron, como poco duradero fue su encuentro. Pero de su unión nació un hijo, a quien sus padres llamaron Hermafrodito, fundiendo en uno sus nombres griegos. _

_Terminada su aventura, la diosa comenzó a sentirse acusada de un nuevo adulterio. Y viendo en su hijo un testimonio vivo de su traición, decidió separarse de él. Lo entregó al cuidado de las ninfas del monte Ida para que lo criaran y lo educaran. _

_Al cumplir 15 años, Hermafrodito abandonó a sus niñeras y se dispuso a recorrer las tierras griegas. Era tan bello como su divina madre pero no había heredado de ella su ardor amoroso. Ante lo encantos femeninos y perspectivas de aventuras, tímidamente bajaba los ojos y se retiraba. _

_Un día, al andar por una región soleada, el calor excesivo le hizo buscar un lago en el que refrescarse. El hijo de Hermes y Afrodita se desnudó y se zambulló en las límpidas aguas. _

_La ninfa Sálmacis, espíritu de aquel lago, no tardó en ver al joven. La visión de aquel hermoso cuerpo despertó en ella la más intensa pasión. Se desnudó también y se deslizó ágil y graciosamente en las aguas cálidas. Hizo todo lo posible por conquistar al joven, pero éste se resistía. _

_Desesperada, lo enlazó fuertemente y suplicó a los dioses:" ¡Te debates en vano, hombre cruel! ¡Dioses! Haced que nada pueda jamás separarlo de mí ni separarme de él" _

_Los inmortales atendieron a su pedido y los dos cuerpos quedaron fundidos para siempre en un solo ser, de doble sexo. _

Lo que no dice la leyenda es que Hermafrodito, pidió a Zeus volver un día a la tierra para encontrar al amor verdadero. Los dioses se lo concedieron. Por eso tienes esos poderes que sabes manejar tan bien. Tú eres su reencarnación.

James no sabía que pensar, eso parecía surrealista, pero su abuelo nunca le había mentido.

-Vale, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que pueda oír a esos dos críos?-preguntó interrogante.

-Eso es porque eso dos críos tienen algo que ver contigo. Tienes con ellos una gran conexión que debes averiguar. Yo no puedo decirte lo que es, lo único que puedo hacer, es ayudarte a encontrar la conexión.- Y viendo la cara de enfado que ponía James- No te lo dije antes porque no estabas preparado.-

Ahora James pensaba que además de todo el trabajo que tenía se le juntaba algo más, y pensó en el año tan complicado que se le presentaba.

Harry se encontraba ahora en la habitación que compartiría con Ron durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones, con Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

-Vale, ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí? - dijo Harry, ahora más tranquilo.

-No lo sé, pero está ayudando como el que más. De hecho, fue el primero en presentarse para ir a buscarte - dijo Ron.

- ¿Y ese proyecto de yo?-

- Es James -dijo Hermione contenta, provocando en Harry un pinchazo en el corazón -es de aquí pero se crió en España - dijo ilusionada y siendo interrumpida por Harry.

-Para, para, ¿ya te has besado con él? - dijo irónicamente. A Hermione le hizo mucho daño.

-Sí, me besó - ahora todos la miraban. Harry con cara de querer matar al castaño y Hermione con las mejillas coloradas, se largó de la habitación.

-Harry así sí que no la consigues-le aconsejó Ginny.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no tengo el menor interés en ella - dijo muy prepotente

-Te quiero como a un hermano por eso hago esto-le dio dos tortas en la cara. Harry se sorprendió por lo que había hecho Ginny, pero enseguida comprendió -Gracias.-

-Bueno, ¿alguien me cuenta que pasa aquí?-

Y Ron empezó a relatar…

**Flash Back**

_La reunión había empezado y todos miraban raro a Narcissa y a Draco, cosa que a James no le gustó lo más mínimo._

_-Bien esta noche iremos a por Harry. Cuando sean las 12 será vulnerable porque ya es mayor de edad y la protección que le concedió su madre no existirá - dijo Dumbledore-necesito a gente porque habrá mortífagos por todos lados, ¿Quién viene?-_

_-Yo iré profesor -dijo Draco. Todos en la sala se quedaron flipado por como un Malfoy, el primer Malfoy no era un cobarde._

_-Yo también- dijo Narcissa, más bien para proteger a su hijo._

_-Yo iré donde vaya mi amigo - dijo chocando las cinco a Draco. Ahora todos los de la reunión se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Los Malfoy y un chaval ayudando a Potter? Eso era nuevo. Sirius y la familia Tonks, incluyendo a Andrómeda se reían. –_

_Nosotros también iremos- decían._

_-Nym, tu no vas - dijo James muy convencido_

_-¡Oye! Tú no eres mi dueño. Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo como una niña pequeña_

_-¡Tú no vas! Te he tenido que dar parte de mi magia esta tarde. No estás recuperada-cuando iba hablar Anna le dijo muy bajito en la oreja a Nym - Tiene razón. Además es muy cabezón y cuando dice que no, es no - Tonks tuvo que aceptar lo que había dicho Anna._

_-Nosotros también- dijeron Ron y Hermione_

_-No -dijo la señora Weasley - vosotros me ayudareis. Necesito ayuda con los heridos - decepcionados, bajaron las cabezas. -Además no necesitáis demostrar nada, sabemos la lealtad que tenéis a Harry-_

_- Pero Malfoy va -dijo Ron tozudo._

_- Ron ¿cuánto crees que durarías delante de mi padre? Yo he sido criado para ser mortífago y sé hechizos que tú no sabrás nunca - Ron no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Malfoy llamándole Ron? Eso no se lo esperaba y no supo que contestar._

_-Bueno solucionado-y eligiendo un grupo más, salieron camino a Privet Drive._

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Que hacíais en una reunión de la orden?-

- Nos han hecho miembros. Dumbledore consideró que al ser mayores podríamos luchar. Pero mi madre no tiene ese concepto - dijo Ron cabizbajo.

- No te preocupes Ron - le consolaba su hermana - habrá una próxima vez. Además tú con Harry has hecho cosas que lo mayores no han hecho jamás - dijo Ginny –Harry, según he oído tú también pasarás a formar parte de la Orden-.

A Harry no le importaba ser parte de la orden. Ahora lo que le importaba era Voldermort.

**Nota de autora:** Hola chicos pues aquí os dejado otro cap, partir de aquí subiré o intentare subir uno por semana, porque en el mes agosto pues una se va de vacaciones, de merecidas vacaciones diría yo.

Bueno agradecer las muestras de apoyo os quiero chicos, y una muestra de apoyo que me llego a lo hondo la de **Dailyluz**, guapa tu debes ser de mi tierra jajajaja, bueno te agradezco esa muestra, pero a los demás no creáis que me e olvidado de vosotros os quiero mucho chicos, a **ross snape**, **a Farnk ktrin Black** y a **Marze2403**, y a todos aquellos que los leen anónimamente y les gusta mi fic, pero dejarme un RR, por favor así podré cambiar lo que no os gusta.

Se me olvidaba, me gusta que me critiquen pero una critica constructiva de acuerdo, eso va dirigido a alguien que si no le gusta el fic, pero con esa línea que me a dejado de RR, que no me explica nada mas que me parece carente de sentido y si quieres criticar, critica con razonamiento, no se si eres chico o chica pero me da igual.

Me gusta que me den opiniones aunque no les guste pero que sea una critica constructiva no un mero formalismo si no te gusta no lo leas y si lo quieres decir expón tus razones.


End file.
